Terlalu Manis
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Kau tahu apa yang lebih nyesek dari kouta abis?","Yang bilang Camus Aquarius merepotkan. TENGGELAMKAN!", Siapa yang tahu kapan seseorang datang? Dan siapa juga yang tahu kapan seseorang pergi? [Special for : Periculum in Mora]
1. Chapter 1

_**-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi coba?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada tak habis pikir.

 _Rose_ menghela nafas. Mata biru esnya beralih ke sudut kiri ruangan itu. Menoleh ke jam dingin, menghitung berapa menit waktunya terbuang –salah- waktunya tertahan disini bersama si kakak kelas secerah matahari. Surt sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan. Kalau saja bapernya tidak kumat dan sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan. Gadis berambut pirang itu mau saja ada di dekat Surt. Toh mereka tetangga satu apartemen.

40 menit.

Setara 1 jam pelajaran.

Dengan 3 kali konsultasi.

Artinya 120 menitnya terbuang dalam 24 jam. Artinya 2 jam terbuang hanya karena curhat. Artinya 22 jamnya yang lain tidak masalah (hiraukan pernyataan terakhir)

 _Rose_ memainkan helaian pirangnya yang dimodel tidak simetris. Rambut bagian depan sepanjang pinggang sementara yang belakang hanya sampai dada. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, kalau dirinya suka kan tidak masalah?

"Mungkin dia sedang kerja kelompok?"

"Tidak.. apakah kita harus kerja kelompok selama seminggu penuh sampai menempel pada rekan satu sama lain? Tidak kan? Lagipula aku murid tahun ajaran akhir.. _Rose.._ kelas 3 SMA. Yang kita lakukan hanyalah belajar sekarang."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia membuang kotak susu stroberinya ke tempat sampah.

"Kakak sedang membicarakan Kak Milo kan?"

 **JLEB.**

Oke. Itu menusuk hati Surt yang paling dalam. Sungguh, kucir rambut nyentrik yang dipasang di depan bergoyang sejenak karena dia berpikir. _Rose_ hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap kelas sebelah. Tempat dimana si rambut megar berada.

"Kak Milo orang baik kok~... mau meminjamiku kartu perpustakaan saat aku lupa membawanya~.." kata _Rose_ santai.

"Ya, ya, semua orang tau kalau dia baik," komentar pria itu sambil memangku wajahnya dengan tangan.

Milo, seorang pria berambut beringas dengan wajah yang sama pula. Acak-acakan, tapi mengejutkan kalau ternyata dirinya cukup tekun. Telaten, buktinya mau menemani sahabatnya _shift_ malam di apotek. Pria itu terlihat begitu beruntung bisa sekelas dengan Camus dari kelas 1 SMP sampai 3 SMA. Entah takdir apa yang mempertemukan keduanya.

Pria berkuku tajam nyentrik itu memang cukup baik dan bisa diandalkan. Prestasinya di olahraga terbilang bagus dan akademisnya nggak buruk-buruk amat (baca : nyontek ke Camus). Seseorang berharga diri yang layak dihormati siapa saja.

Tapi siapa yang nggak tahu kalau **SURT BENCI MILO?**

Capslock, ditebelin. Biar greget.

"Santai ajalah.. toh Kak Milo juga orang yang penting buat Kak Camus."

"Kau bisa gampang mengatakannya, masalahnya setelah kelulusan nanti aku akan kuliah ke Asgard."

 **Deg.**

 _Rose_ terdiam. Matanya membelalak sejenak. Mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Dia tahu kok, kalau universitas milik Hilda- _sama_ tidak pernah absen untuk mengambil beberapa murid berprestasi dan ditempatkan di lembaganya sendiri. Surt termasuk bagus loh, _striker_ andalan sekolah. Bintang sepakbola, jago matematika, kalau main mirip Kapten Tsubasa. Orangnya ceria pula, tipe penyebar _happy virus._

"Undangannya sudah dikirim. Aku, Baldr, dan Sigmund yang akan pergi. Bersama beberapa murid lain yang tak kutahu. Juga si hijau besar atlet sumo itu. Dengan kata lainaku juga akan pulang ke rumah.. yah. Tidak terlalu buruk.. berkumpul lagi bersama keluarga.."

Senyum pemuda itu merekah. Masam. Seperti buah kesemak yang belum matang. Dia menatap si kepala pirang yang memasang ekspresi aneh. Surt hanya tertawa kecut.

"Jangan begitulah.. bukankah kau sendiri juga sudah terbiasa pindah-pindah ke suatu tempat? Menetap selama beberapa hari lalu menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau rumahmu itu benar-benar ada di Vancouver."

Dirinya memang punya rumah di Vancouver, Kanada. Tapi _Rose_ tinggal di Fushimi, Kyoto.

Dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu soal itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kepala pirangnya tergerak. Menatap Surt enggan, sesaat suasana canggung terjadi. Mengingat dua orang satu apartemen itu cukup dekat. _Rose_ selalu tahu kalau dirinya suatu saat akan pergi, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Surt juga akan pergi.

"Jangan khawatir. Pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu.. dan adikku juga.." kata pemuda itu. Kikuk.

 _Rose_ mendengus, gadis blasteran itu menyibakkan poninya. "Aku tidak sebebas yang kau duga.. Kak.." ujarnya. Alis merah Surt terangkat.

"Oh ya? Tak sebebas itu? Lalu apa alasanmu menetap di sekolah ini selama hampir satu semester?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Bibir orang di hadapannya tertarik ke arah lain. Mencibir.

"Alasanku..."

Mata gadis itu menoleh ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terdiam. Diantara kerumunan orang itu, ada Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryuu yang memang cukup populer dengan gengnya. Sedang pelajaran olahraga. Lalu nampak lagi, satu figur tinggi aneh yang bersandar di dinding pada sisi lain. bersebarangan dengan gedung kantin sekolah dan dipisahkan oleh lapangan tempat kelas Seiya berada. Cowok kelas 1 SMA yang mengawasi adiknya dari kejauhan. Menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap fokus ke satu arah.

 _Rose_ menghela nafas. Dia menarik pandangannya kembali. Dan tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang kita singgung di atas karena Surt sudah tahu. Ya, Surt pasti tahu.

Pria itu boleh berbangga diri karena bisa membaca siapa orang yang disukai adik kelasnya yang pendiam, misterius dan tidak banyak omong. Dia terkekeh. Lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Itu wajar.. kau masih remaja. Bahkan karena itu juga aku jadi yakin kalau kau masih normal.." ucapnya santai. _Rose_ memasang wajah lempeng. "Memangnya aku ini apa, Kak?" tanya si kepala emas sambil menyingkirkan tangan Surt.

"Hm.. semacam agen rahasia? Yang ada di film-film. Sangat pintar menyamar. Apakah namamu itu asli? Atau sejak awal kau pakai nama samaran?"

"Kak.."

Gadis itu menghela nafas keras. Dirinya memang seharusnya sudah kembali, sudah pergi, bahkan sebelum UTS dilaksanakan. Tapi kenapa hal yang begitu manusiawi mendongkrak disiplin kerjanya sampai dia membangkang?

"Sudah bilang sama Kak Camus?" tanya _Rose._ Pria itu menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya kecuali saat lewat di depan kelas atau berpapasan bersama teman-temannya – _dengan si kepala ungu brengsek itu-_ sungguh. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun. Dan waktuku tinggal sedikit.."

Ujung bibir gadis itu tertekuk ke bawah. Sedikit sekali. Hampir-hampir seperti tidak ada perubahan.

Surt hanya terkekeh. Lalu bel berbunyi, tanda pergantian jam pelajaran. "Tidak perlu cemas. Pak Shion sedang ada urusan keluarga.." kata pria itu santai. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tidak mau diseret ke BK karena menahan adik kelas."

Yang ditanya memutar matanya. "Pak Degel sedang ada tugas keluar. Kalaupun dia ada, aku sudah kabur dari tadi."

 _Rose_ menurunkan kelopak matanya, dan demi _WiFi_ sekolah mereka yang kadang-kadang sinyalnya putus. Gadis itu takkan tahan lagi untuk melihat raut wajah Surt setelahnya.

"Akan kubantu..."

"Eh?"

Surt mengedipkan mata. Dia menatap kepala pirang di hadapannya. "Sungguh?"

"Beneran."

"Makasih!"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Camus bersin.

Dia mengusap hidungnya, lalu menaikkan alis pertanda merasa aneh.

"Flu?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau hawa dingin tidak sedang mengganggu kesehatan. Milo menatap Camus, lalu menghela nafas lega. "Belakangan ini banyak yang pilek.. Aphrodite dan Deathmask saja belum sembuh-sembuh..." ucapnya. Lalu suara batuk si kepiting terdengar heboh meski hanya sekilas. Sementara wajah Aphrodite tampak merah padam, tenggelam oleh syal dan pakaian hangat. Mawar yang kedinginan. Kasihan mereka.

Milo hanya menyeringai aneh menatap dua orang biang rusuh itu. "Dan untungnya Pak Hypnos ketiduran lagi..."

Suara dengkuran halus –tampan- si guru bersurai pirang pun merayap samar-samar. Dia tampak damai dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di lipatan tangan. Tugas yang selesai ditumpuk. Dikumpulkan di sudut. Pak Hypnos sangat gampang mengantuk, dan dia susah dibangunkan.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur disana. Biar nanti Pak Thanatos tidak bisa masuk pelajaran.."

Aiolia dan Kanon tertawa setan mendengarnya. Mereka bertos ria. Milo nyengir, saudara kembar guru sejarah mereka adalah seorang matematikawan _killer._ Hawa-hawanya aneh, seperti bisa membuat seseorang mati suri. Mungkin terkena aliran gelap.

Saga menggeplak kepala adiknya dengan manis, sementara Camus hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatap trio bangsat di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Jangan membuang waktu."

"Santai saja Mus.. kenapa kau malah jadi seperti Shaka?" tanya Aiolia.

Sekarang alis bercabang itu bertemu saking mengkerutnya. Camus memasang wajah lempeng. Aiolos geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyeret adiknya kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Sementara kepala ungu –sahabat terdekatnya- langsung menepuk pundak pemuda perancis itu seakan mengatakan ' _Peace bro, pagi-pagi jangan berantem.'_

"Shaka juga ketiduran kalau kalian mau tahu.." kata Shura yang duduk di depan mereka tanpa menoleh. _Capricorn_ itu tampak sibuk dengan soal-soal matematika di ujung batang hidungnya. Sorot matanya datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Duduk sendirian.

"Heran.. padahal DM dan Dite aja sakit-sakitan. Bukannya dirawat malah sibuk sendiri. Kau ini bagaima-hm!" Gemini adik itu langsung dibekap Milo. Sementara orang yang disinggung menyipitkan matanya tajam. Setajam silet –eh salah- setajam Excalibur yang diasahnya tiap hari di ruang olahraga.

Demi keselamatan bersama. Shura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan sibuk lagi dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Camus mendengus, dia menatap sahabatnya.

"Nanti ada _shift_ tidak?" tanya Milo sambil mengambil buku. Salah satu gestur bermanfaat yang mampu meredakan amarah _Aquarius._

"Tidak, saya fokus untuk kelulusan sekarang."

"Yah..."

Perkataan itu spontan meluncur dari mulut si pecinta kalajengking. Refleks kalau dirinya kecewa tidak bisa lagi ada di dekat Camus semalam suntuk. _Shift_ malam di apotek menurutnya malah menjadi kegiatan tersendiri yang tak lagi membosankan. Ya, Milo akui itu. Meskipun tujuannya belok. Sementara orang yang disinggung hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir.

"Ujian akhir itu berpengaruh untuk masa depanmu. Milo, kau harus siap."

"He... kau peduli ya.." kata Milo sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Pria berambut toska itu meliriknya. "Tentu saja, kamu kan sahabat saya."

"Ya. Dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!" balas kepala megar itu mantap. Dia tersenyum lima jari, lengkap dengan ibu jari teracung dan surai ungu yang berkilau. Air muka Camus tidak berubah. Matanya bergeser ke buku biologi.

Eh..

 _Tunggu.._

Pria itu menaikkan alis. Entah kenapa mendengar kata sahabat terbaik seperti membuatnya teringat pada seseorang..

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"DAAH CAMUUUUSS! PULANG NANTI AKU BAWAIN BAKPAO DEH!"

Milo melambaikan tangannya. Kanon dan Aiolia datang merangkulnya. Kemudian mereka pergi dengan niat berpesta pora yang luar biasa. Setelah trio bangsat kelas 3-A itu pergi. Camus masih memasang wajah datar. Bakpao? Yang benar saja?

Shiryuu –murid Pak Dohko dan adik kelas Shura- baru saja memenangkan kompetisi wushu tingkat provinsi, dan tentornya. Si _childish_ berambut coklat mengadakan syukuran. Kalian tahu sendirilah Pak Dohko itu seperti apa. Kental sekali dengan tanah kelahirannya. Pasti akan penuh dengan nuansa _chinese._

"Saga?"

Camus menoleh. Melihat kembar kakak di sampingnya masih berdiri dengan jas lengkap dan berjalan mengikuti rombongan adiknya. "Kau juga ikut?" tanya pria itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.." jawab Saga tanpa menoleh. Pria itu mengangguk paham. Jiwa rusuh Milo, Kanon dan Aiolia adalah sebuah kombinasi luar biasa yang bisa meluluhlantakkan Athens. Apalagi tiga orang itu berpengaruh dan unggul di sekolah mereka. Hm? Apa yang orang sebut dengan gabungan kekuatan tiga orang pelajar? _Athena Exclamation?_

Lalu figur Aiolos menghampiri Saga dari belakang. Mereka berbincang sejenak, kemudian melangkah bersama layaknya pasangan bahagia. Sementara Camus yang melihatnya merasa aneh sendiri. Sendiri ditinggal pacar/eh/.

Engsel jendela yang berderit. Juga dedaunan kering yang ditiup angin. Mengolah rambut toskanya yang panjang. Camus menahannya dengan tangan. Suasana sekolah mereka begitu sepi saat pulang. Dan dia baru tahu kalau akan sehening ini jika tidak ada seorang pun.

Pria itu berbalik. Mengambil keperluannya yang masih tertinggal di UKS.

 **Deg.**

"Eh..."

Oh iya.

Pak Degel sedang tidak ada di sekolah. Dia ada tugas keluar untuk urusan kurikulum dan jadwal pelajaran. Pria itu terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana saya bisa lupa.." gumam Camus. Aneh saja. Padahal mentornya itu sendiri yang mengatakan padanya secara langsung tadi pagi. Di ruang UKS saat memeriksa Deathmask.

Mata biru pria itu terseret. Menatap ke kelas yang kosong.

 _Oh iya ya, biasanya Milo yang paling hafal kalau Pak Degel sedang tidak ada di kelas._

Camus hanya lupa. Itu saja. Tidak serta merta dengan perasaan aneh yang sempat menghantam dadanya sedetik lalu. Menyampirkan rambut hijaunya yang menghalangi pandangan. Pria itu menatap kosong ke depan.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah jam segini.

Tidak ada _shift_ nanti malam.

Tidak ada jam pelajaran tambahan Pak Degel.

Tidak ada Milo.

Camus membuka mulutnya sejenak. Lalu tertutup lagi. Dirinya merasa aneh saja. Mengingat jamnya sangatlah kosong mulai sekarang. Pria itu menghela nafas. Lalu berbalik untuk pulang ke rumah. Akan ada banyak waktu kosong yang dia bisa gunakan untuk belajar.

"Camuuuuuss!"

"Hm?"

Pria itu menoleh. Sesosok jangkung dengan jas yang disampirkan terlihat. Berjalan ke arahnya. Aura yang secerah matahari, kepala merah menyala. Dengan ikat rambut antik di sisi depan. Camus mengedipkan matanya.

"...Surt...?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak latihan?" tanya Camus kemudian. Surt menggeleng. "Setelah UTS, aku fokus pada kelulusan.. bagaimana sih kau ini?" tanya pria itu.

Mata birunya terseret ke jajaran pohon yang bunganya sebentar lagi mekar. Angin dingin membasuh muka, pria itu melindungi kulitnya dengan tangan. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya menikmati angin sore. Tidak memaksa, menuntut, atau bergelora seperti biasa.

Dan Surt takkan mau menanyakan dimana Milo seperti yang semua orang lakukan jika mendapati Camus berjalan sendiri. Dimana ada kepala ungu megar, disitulah Aquarius terlihat. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena jika pemuda prancis itu bersamanya. Ceritanya akan lain, lakonnya juga lain. Meski seantero sekolah tahu kalau si merah menyala dan pecinta kalajengking itu wataknya hampir sama.

"Setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Surt kemudian. Camus meliriknya. "Pulang barangkali."

"Kenapa tidak ke pusat kota saja hm? Sedang ada festival makanan manis disana. Aku tahu _stand_ yang bagus. Mau?"

Pria berambut toska itu kini mengalihkan seluruh wajahnya. Dia mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Setuju.."

"Baguslah.. yuk!" ucap Surt sambil menggandeng tangan Camus. Dan dibalas baik oleh yang bersangkutan. Tak peduli dengan daun kering yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Manik coklat berserat kemerahan itu berbinar riang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas semua. Dia melangkah lebih cepat diiringi pemuda bewajah dingin di sampingnya.

Kini Surt menoleh pada matahari sore. Juga semburat jingga yang ada di atas. Semua pemandangan ini tak terlalu jauh dari warnanya, sosoknya. Merah. Tak elak hati pemuda Asgard itu bergejolak penuh semangat. Dia mengumumkan kemenangannya dalam diam. Lalu dilukiskan oleh seluruh rangkaian senja. Malamnya barangkali takkan bisa tidur. Optimisme itu membutakan firasat akan terjadi apa esok harinya.

Yang terpenting Surt menang sekarang ini, dan akan dilanjutkan oleh kemenangan-kemenangan bisunya beberapa jam ke depan.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Genteng rumahnya terasa dingin. Gadis itu duduk di atasnya, kerlap-kerlip keramaian pusat kota hanya satu titik penuh warna di penglihatan malam _Rose._ Penglihatannya selalu jernih, tentu saja.

Angan muluk-muluk bisa dilepaskan di atap rumah selain kamar mandi. Ya, ya, semua orang tahu kalau disiram air hangat sambil memikirkan ujung dunia jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tapi berada di genteng bangunan jauh lebih efisien. Dimana dirinya bisa melihat dari berbagai macam arah, juga menjaga penglihatannya tetap tajam.

Termasuk memantau beberapa orang sekaligus.

Surt berhasil mengajak Camus ke sebuah kedai malam ini. Semuanya sukses, gadis itu tersenyum pelan sambil bersenandung.

Dan akan ditendangnya pantat pria itu jika mengatakan kesuksesannya sekarang adalah hasil kerja sendiri. _Rose_ ikut serta. Semua orang boleh tidak tahu, tapi dunia tahu.

Seiya mengguncangkan patung _maneki-neko_ nya. Dia melirik gadis itu _._

"Tidak dingin disana?" teriaknya. _Rose_ menoleh, dia menggeleng. "Tidak kok."

Remaja berambut coklat itu melompat ke atap dengan lincah. Dia berjalan di atas genteng dan duduk. Menatap bintang di atasnya. "Malam ini cerah ya~.."

"Bagaimana pestanya tadi?"

"Sangat menyenangkan! Luar biasa! Kau tahu, Pak Dohko bahkan _topless_ –dasar tukang pamer-. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa disana setengah jam dan harus pulang karena tugas.. yah... kau tahulah.. Pak Thanatos kan sadis.." kata Seiya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Rose_ hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir.. nanti kuajari."

"Benar?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti berbohong?" tanya _Rose_ sambil menaikkan alis. Seiya mengedipkan matanya.

"Terimakasih!" ujar remaja itu riang. Meletakkan patung kucing dengan satu tangan melambai itu. _Rose_ tersenyum dalam diam.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih..."

.

.

.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau disini ada pesta? Kan Cuma Shura yang kuundang?" tanya Dohko saat membereskan pita di atas jendela.

Kanon, Milo, Aiolia, Saga dan Aiolos terdiam. Mereka saling pandang. "Yang diundang tadi Cuma Shura ya?" tanya singa berambut coklat itu kemudian.

"Eh.. kupikir tadi Milo juga.. kan tadi dia yang ngajak kita.." sahut Kanon. Dia menoleh kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Aku.. aku... itu..." pria berambut megar itu mendadak kikuk. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu menatap tajam. "Aku... mengetahuinya dari seorang adik kelas.. dia teman Camus.. dan juga seangkatan dengan Shiryuu."

"Sudah-sudah! Lupakan semuanya! Yang penting kalian semua mau membantuku membereskan sisanya. Aku sendiri juga tidak masalah kalau seisi sekolah datang.." kata Dohko sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia tertawa kemudian.

Shion yang mendengarkan semuanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Sementara murid kelas 3-A bisa menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

 _Setidaknya aku bisa menjauhkan Kak Milo sebentar dari Kak Camus.. harusnya aku meminta maaf pada kalian. Kalian bisa salahkan aku nanti, yang penting sekarang semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana-_ gumam _Rose_ dalam hati. Dia terkekeh pelan.

Entah apa tanggapan Camus saat tahu dirinya terlibat. Yang pasti jangan sampai seniornya yang berlandasan hidup sama dengannya itu marah (maksudnya adalah menjadi balok es yang bertampang serius dan dingin). _Peace,_ kan maksudnya baik.

 _Kalau saja teman satu apartemenku bukan Seiya. Aku tidak akan tahu hal semacam itu..-_ lanjutnya. Pesta. Keramaian. Dan berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Dirinya tidak suka, tidak pernah suka.

Dia melirik pemuda yang identik dengan pegasus itu. "Itu dari siapa?"

"Oh.. Oleh-oleh dari Pak Dohko.. Shun, dan Hyoga semuanya dapat.. lagipula kenapa kau tidak datang? Meskipun tidak diundang kan Pak Dohko juga mengenalmu?" tanya Seiya. Dia mengayunkan lengan _maneki-neko_ yang memang bisa bergerak. Melambai-lambai dengan wajah tersenyum. _Rose_ terkekeh pelan.

"Aku benci keramaian.."

"Punya banyak teman tidak buruk loh.." ajak pemuda itu. Dia berusaha sabar. Memang, dirinya sangat akrab dengan gadis itu disini. Tapi saat memasuki sekolah, _Rose_ bersikap seakan mereka bukan apapun. Sangat menjaga jarak. Seiya ingin, 'tetangga'-nya bisa bersikap seperti remaja kebanyakan. Wajahnya terlalu serius meski tak sampai kaku. Kepala pirang itu tergerak. Dia tertawa.

"Ruang pertemananku itu sedikit.. Kau dan Kak Surt sudah memakan cukup banyak tempat."

Seiya dan Surt sudah memiliki semuanya untuk menjadi teman yang bisa diandalkan. Dan itu sudah cukup, untuk mengisi ruang sepi di hati _Rose_ yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Garda depan dibuka, Surt menyilangkan kakinya diatas bangku kayu. Memakan manisan berwarna-warni yang diletakkan di satu mangkuk. Tampak _marsmallow_ itu luluh oleh lelehan coklat. Menambah rasa manis yang dikecap setiap mulut yang dihampirinya.

Camus seperti biasa. Membaca buku, tapi kali ini dia menyandingkannya dengan kegiatan lain. Yaitu mengecat kukunya, buku kecil berisi deratan kata biologi itu diletakkan agak kesamping diatas meja. Bersanding dengan kutek toska yang sewarna dengan rambut si empu.

Surt sendiri tidak masalah dicuekkan. Rasa lembut manisan itu sudah cukup mengalihkan dunianya. Mata delimanya bergeser ke semangkok _marsmallow_ dingin. Dengan coklat beku yang memeluk setiap sisinya. Masih perpaduan yang menggiurkan. Pria itu mengunyah satu potong lagi.

"Kau tahu Mus, ada seorang anak kecil yang menulis bagaimana _marsmallow_ jatuh cinta pada coklat manis."

Camus menatapnya, perhatiannya teralihkan. Sungguh ahli strategi pemuda Asgard itu. Karena menyinggung sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lontarkan sebelumnya. Sastra.

"Saya pernah baca sekilas. Itu di salah satu buku bahasa inggirs kita.. ya kan?" tebak Camus karena merasa familiar dengan pernyataan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Surt hanya terkekeh pelan. "Benar.. dan kau tahu, cintanya terbalas karena pada akhirnya ditempatkan satu wadah dengan si pujaan hati," ucapnya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk coklat leleh bercampur manisannya di mangkuk. Membuat pemuda prancis di hadapannya berkedut seakan membayangkan rasa manis yang ada. Terlalu pekat dan banyak.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau kamu mengikuti kisah seperti itu."

"Wajar, kita terpisah sejak kelas 1 SMP. Dan tidak pernah sekelas lagi setelahnya."

Pria itu memakan _marsmallow_ putihnya dengan sendok. Terlalu banyak coklat, sedikit tercecer di sudut bibir. _Aquarius_ itu terdiam. Dia memandang ke bawah. Mereka memang berpisah saat masih di bangku TK. Lalu bertemu lagi begitu SMP, sungguh mengherankan. Surt menjadi ceria meskipun kehilangan adiknya. Dan itu adalah kesalahan Camus.

Kalau saja dirinya tidak mengajak Sinmore main petak umpet ke samping taman. Mungkin bocah itu masih hidup.

"Kamu suka yang mana? _Marsmallow_ coklat beku atau yang biasa saja?" tanya Surt kemudian setelah kunyahannya selesai. Lalu menatap Camus yang memandangnya datar.

"Saya lebih suka _marsmallow_ coklat beku.." gumam pemuda prancis itu. Pelan, segan untuk dikatakan. Tapi tak ada gunanya ditutupi. Mata delima di hadapannya bersinar.

"Memang lebih enak itu.." ucapnya. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di atas kedai. Jam 7 malam.

"Wah.. sudah selarut ini? aku harus pulang. Kau sendiri juga mau belajar kan?" tanya Surt sambil merenggangkan lengannya. Camus mengangguk. Waktu mereka memang tidak banyak.

Surai merahnya tergerak. Tangannya menarik tas keatas pundak, begitu juga jas yang disampirkan di tasnya. Surt tersenyum cerah. "Lain kali kita makan camilan sore lagi ya? Masih ada banyak makanan enak yang bisa kau coba. Sayang kalau berhadapan dengan buku terus."

Sudut bibir pria di hadapannya tiba-tiba kaku. Terdiam di tempatnya. Kini Surt terkekeh pelan, matanya bergeser ke semangkok _marsmallow_ coklat beku yang tinggal beberapa potong.

Manis, dan melekat. Disertai dengan sedikit sensasi dingin begitu giginya menyentuhnya. Seperti seseorang. Seperti Camus. Entah pria itu sadar atau tidak, kalau makanan pilihannya selalu mencerminkan seperti apa dirinya. Pemuda Asgard itu terkekeh ke bawah. Dia menatap sahabat masa kecilnya lagi.

"Sudah dulu yah. Dah!"

Dan punggung Surt terlihat menjauh. Berbalik. Dengan _Aquarius_ berkepala toska yang telah selesai mempoles kukunya. Pemuda prancis itu terdiam. Lalu menatap sisa-sisa lelehan coklat yang masih ada di mangkok pria itu.

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa sih...?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **SPESIAL BUAT MBAK PERICULUM IN MORA.**

 **NGARET.**

 **SUPER NGARET.**

 **SAYA BAHKAN MALU NGE-PUBLISH INI *dibuang ke jurang***

 **Maaf mbak, udah bikin nunggu berbulan-bulan :''**

 **Yang mau repiu silahkan. Segala macam kritik dan saran diterima.**

 **Salam Kompor Gas,**

 **Shakazaki Rikou.**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : paragraf yang memiliki tanda '**' bisa dilewati/atau tidak dibaca.**

* * *

 _ **-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya LC © Shiori Teshirogi.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Camus menatap Degel, lalu beralih lagi ke kertas di hadapannya. Kembali lagi ke pria itu. Kemudian beralih ke pemandangan kedua.

 _Universitas Sorbonne Paris, Prancis._

"Bukankah itu bagus? Almamater suci Prancis ada di genggamanmu sekarang," kata pria berkacamata itu. Menyinggung senyum simpul.

Camus hanya menghela nafas. "Ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau tidak ingin kesana?"

"Bukan.."

"Jadi?"

"Milo.. Shaka.. Saga.. dan Aiolos.. atau Aiolia.. mereka takkan bisa kesana.." gumam Camus. Dia menatap ke depan. Melihat mentor pribadinya. Degel hanya menyilangkan tangan. Dia paham maksud pria itu seperti apa. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah menyangka kalau kesendirian menjadi masalah bagi pemuda Prancis itu.

"Oh.."

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya Camus. Degel hanya menaikkan alis. Kemudian menatap lembaran disana. Bibirnya sama sekali tidak tertekuk kemanapun. "Aku hanya menyarankan.." ucap pria itu.

Camus menurunkan kelopak matanya sedikit. Menatap Degel dalam keheningan, membaca apakah ada mimik kekecewaan dalam setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, dan guru biologi mereka memang sulit ditebak. Dia sepuh setelah Krest dalam hal menjadi es balok.

Degel memasang senyum tipis. Seperti rambut yang dibagi tujuh, dan harus teliti saat melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, belajar yang rajin."

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Camus seorang diri di UKS. Manik ungu milik _Aquarius_ muda kembali pada kertas di tangannya. Lalu terbayang sosok Milo, Shura, dan teman-temannya selama ini. Dan, oh ya.

Entah kenapa dirinya jadi ingat pada seseorang. Di suatu tempat.

"Mus?"

Pria itu menoleh. Kepala megar _Scorpio_ Milo muncul di balik pintu. Tampak bergerak-gerak naik turun seakan berusaha mengintip ke dalam –atau barangkali meminta masuk-. Camus mendelikkan matanya, dia membukakan pintu.

Pria itu masuk. Berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa sih tiap kali Pak Dokter ngomong sama kamu pintunya selalu dikunci? Jadi ceritanya aku nggak boleh masuk dan mendengarkan begitu?" tanya Milo. Dia berjalan ke dalam, diiringi ucapan bernada tidak terima dan wajah ngambek yang dibuat-buat.

Camus hanya mengedikkan bahu. Itu sudah kebiasaan Degel, dan siapapun tidak boleh membantah titah sang kepala _mint_ berkacamata kecuali Krest. Guru mereka menakutkan saat marah. Sungguh.

Mata hijau _Scorpio_ mengamati setiap sudut UKS. Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan. Lalu menoleh. "Itu apa?" tanya pecinta kalajengking itu kemudian saat menangkap kertas di tangan Camus dari sudut matanya. Tidak ada angin apa-apa. Hanya saja Milo merasa benda itu patut dicurigai –dengan bisikan yang entah datang darimana-.

Alis bercabang pemuda Prancis itu tergerak sedikit. Dia memindahkan lembaran dari telapak tangannya ke atas meja. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sekarang dahi Milo berkedut. Dia menyambar kertas itu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tanpa sahabatnya sempat bereaksi. "Aku lihat!" ucapnya cukup keras sambil mengamati apa yang dia dapat. Sementara Camus ternyata tidak melawan. Dirinya pasrah saja.

Milo terdiam melihat kertas itu. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sedetik.

Dua detik..

Lima detik..

Tidak ada reaksi.

Camus menaikkan alis. Aneh. Dia menerawang kepala sahabatnya, menganalisis apakah ada kerusakan syaraf sampai otaknya lemot mencerna informasi. Menurutnya tulisan di kertas itu cukup jelas. Bahkan langsung ke tujuan.

Milo masih memasang wajah biasa. Bulu matanya berkedip. Dan tanpa diduga dia meletakkan lembaran itu ke tempat semula. Tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti, atau reaksi heboh mawas diri dan lebay karena kaget bukan kepalang. Pria itu masih setia pada ekspresinya.

"Milo...?" tanya Camus. Oke. Dia merasa takut sekarang.

Jangan-jangan saat pulang nanti Milo kena serangan jantungnya Pak Kardia, guru Fisika mereka –atau apapun itu percayalah, apapun yang akan terjadi yang pasti itu tidak bagus-.

"Mus-" Milo meliriknya sedikit. Dia tersenyum, dibalik helaian megar ungu yang sulit dilihat.

"Nanti jalan keluar yuk?"

.

.

.

Surt menepuk lalat yang hinggap di telinganya. Sayap serangga itu berdengung. Yang diganggu mendesis. Dia mengibaskan apa saja yang menginterupsi jam damainya dengan buku catatan sejarah Jepang. Pria itu menguap pelan.

"Aku dapat ramalan tidak bagus.." ucap Baldr yang duduk di sampingnya.

Semua orang menoleh.

Surt cengo.

Sigmund berhenti _chatting_ dengan adiknya.

Hercules mendadak kurus.

Utgardar tiba-tiba ngelamar Veer.

Frodi jadi penghulu mereka.

Dan dua orang itu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

 **YA ENGGAKLAH...**

"Anu.. kamu ngomong apa Baldr? Nggak kedengaran.. bisa diulang. Ehe.." gumam Surt dengan nada agak horror. Semua orang takut kalau Baldr mulai ngelantur sendiri. Selalu.

Pria manis berambut putih itu menatapnya sekilas. Lalu menurunkan kelopak matanya. "Surt.. kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Heh?"

Pria Asgard itu terdiam. Dia hendak menggeleng. Tapi engsel lehernya seakan tercekat dengan tatapan mata tidak santai seluruh murid yang mengarah padanya. Surt memasang wajah tak berdosa dengan garis-garis sedikit risih.

"Apa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang penulis yang dikejar _deadline,_ Surt.." jujur Utgardar dari balik maskernya. Tangan pria itu mencorat-coret kertas poster dengan tinta hitam. Membuat sebuah kaligrafi. Sementara Sigmund memperhatikan cara kerjanya dengan seksama.

"Bahkan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Pak Thanatos tadi juga mengherankan. Ada masalah, bro?" tanya Frodi sambil merangkul pundak kepala merah itu.

"Cih. SKSD..."

 _Korban friendzone pula-_ lanjut Surt di dalam hati.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih nyesek dari kuota abis?" tanya Baldr kembali membuka suara. Rasa-rasanya Surt ingin minta di- _ruqyah_ sekarang. Kerasukan apa coba teman sekelasnya, sampai cowok biarawati jarang ngomong juga peduli. Surt biang rusuh, jika kelas sebelah punya Kanon-Milo-Aiolia, maka kelas mereka punya Frodi-Sigmund-Surt. Nggak jauh-jauh amatlah. Cuma posisi Siegfried diambil alih sama abangnya /heh/.

"Kau punya masalah dengan Camus heh?" tebak Frodi.

"Milo!"

"Eh, sorry, woles bang woles. Aduh muncrat kena hujan lokal.." ucap pria berambut menstrim biru itu sambil meraih sapu tangan.

Surt mencibir, dia melirik ke kertas matematika tempat dia mencorat-coret. Matanya malas, agak ada kantung mata. Bukti kalau kemarin emang nggak bisa tidur saking bahagianya –halah lebay-. Kalau saja pria itu punya semacam alat komunikasi rahasia yang bisa ditempel ke telinga. Dia akan mengabari _Rose_ dan bertanya apa rencana selanjutnya.

Tapi percayalah.

 _Rose._

Anti.

Ponsel.

(sekaligus anti-sosial)

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Camus. Dulu pas UTS aku dapat jawaban Fisika gratis dari dia. Emang temenmu baik, pantas untuk dikhawatirin.." kata Frodi dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Baldr enek.

"Aku juga pernah diajari dia rumus fungsi yang tidak kumengerti, hampir setengah jam sebelum ulangan berlangsung, aku berhutang terimakasih..." kata Hercules dengan wajah bangga. Menutup mata sambil mengingat jasa sang Aquarius yang berarti bagi hidup juga nilai remidinya.

"Kan? Kan? Makanya nggak usah ngurusin urusan orang kalau merasa berterimakasih. Aku harus memikirkan strategi baru agar si kepala ungu itu tidak menempel pada dia lagi," ucap Surt sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Gaya mengusir.

"Huh.. merepotkan saja. Membuang waktu orang dan tidak berguna.." gumam Sigmund tiba-tiba.

Hercules menoleh.

Frodi kicep.

Surt melek.

Dan suara lantang mereka bertiga terdengar.

"Yang bilang Camus Aquarius merepotkan, TENGGELAMKAN!"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Manik ungu bocah itu mendelik, terselip di sesemakan. Lalu berakhir ke tanah lapang pasir kosong. Surai toskanya menyatu dengan dedaunan. Sesekali tersenyum jenaka dan hangat.

"Kakak! Sudah beluuum!"

Suara cempreng seorang gadis kecil terdengar. Camus cekikikan perlahan. Dia merapatkan dirinya diantara sesemakan dan pohon perdu tinggi yang melindungi punggungnya. "Sudaaaah!" balasnya tak kalah nyaring.

Tapi Camus takkan membiarkan nada dari mulutnya menjadi petunjuk dari letaknya bersembunyi. Dia melirik ke luar. Surt sedang menemani orangtuanya belanja sampai malam. Jadi dia yang harus menjaga Sinmore, karena bosan. Diajaknya gadis itu main petak umpet.

Camus memeluk lutut. Menunggu bocah manis itu menemukan batang hidungnya. Langkah kaki ramping Sinmore terdengar riang dan bersemangat, seperti kakaknya. Persis. Camus tersenyum tipis.

Pokoknya nanti saat Surt sudah pulang, dia juga harus ikut main.

.

.

.

Camus diam. Oke. Dia benar-benar bungkam. Untuk memastikan apakah keheningan antara mereka ini sungguhan. Apakah ini berakibat macam-macam. Atau sesuatu memang tidak beres. Bocah itu mulai tidak yakin. Matanya yang setia menilisik mencari-cari jejak Sinmore yang barangkali terlihat.

Suara langkahnya sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada kecemprengan lagi. Derap kaki penuh semangat, atau rengsekan debu dan tanaman bergoyang karena dilewati sang gadis kecil. Tidak ada.

Semuanya sunyi. Seperti hanya ada Camus seorang.

"Sin... more..."

Dirinya mulai panik. Camus akhirnya nekat menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat sekeliling, menyingkirkan daun yang menghalangi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Sinmore tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada.

Terbayang bagaimana perkataan Surt yang berujar kalau dia memercayai Camus selamanya. Termasuk dengan adiknya, mereka mengikat janji di bawah pohon beringin depan rumah bocah periang itu. Bulu kuduknya bergidik, dia langsung berlari.

Sesekali memanggil nama si adik sahabat. Bocah itu menyisiri rerumputan tanah dengan teliti, menanyai awan-awan, dan bersandar pada bangku. Tidak juga ketemu. Matanya menilik sekali lagi ke ekor.

Oh tidak. Ada beberapa orang yang mengerubungi pinggir jalan. Camus terdiam.

Seberapa jauh dia bersembunyi sampai tidak tahu apapun?

Kaki kecilnya langsung melangkah, penuh dengan kepanikan. Dan ketakutan akan apa yang menimpa Surt, tidak. Dia tidak bisa menjahati sahabatnya. Tidak akan.

Begitu sampai. Camus langsung mengerem lajunya. Tenggorokannya panas, patah-patah. Nafasnya tercekat, bocah itu membelalak. alveolusnya serasa mengecil.

Ada darah berceceran di jalan. Dengan sebuah mobil van berhenti dikerubungi banyak orang, bahkan polisi pun sudah ada disana. Sebuah kain putih menutupi satu titik di tengah jalan. Rambut merah terselip dari balik sana. Dengan ikat rambut kecil yang tergeletak.

Ikat rambut yang jadi hadiah Camus buat anak itu.

"Sin... more..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bulu matanya bergerak, iris ungunya nampak lagi. Camus bergumam pelan. Dia menatap sekeliling.

Eh? Ketiduran?

"Sudah bangun?" tanya suara lembut seorang guru sejarah di hadapannya. Pak Hypnos tersenyum. Penuh keramahan. _Aquarius_ itu mengucek matanya. "Maaf.. Pak.." gumamnya lirih. Dia merasa keluar dari kewajarannya. Memang. Hanya Camus yang matanya tetap melek meski dongeng si pria berkacamata pirang itu mendayu-dayu. Merayu kantuk agar beringsut keluar.

Mungkin karena dapat jam tambahan sendirian, hawa Pak Hypnos makin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak hanya gampang ketiduran, tapi juga gampang membuat orang lain tertidur. _Standing applause_ saudara-saudara.

"Dapat mimpi sesuatu? Kulihat kau mengigau tadi.." kata Pak Hypnos dengan suara pelan. Dan itu benar-benar membuat telinga Camus terbelai. Sepertinya pria ini punya guna-guna atau sesuatu. Kepala toska itu bahkan curiga kalau guru mereka adalah dewa yang menyamar.

Hypnos.

Itu nama dewa tidur kan?

"Ya.. kurang lebih," balas Camus sekedarnya. Hypnos mengangguk maklum. Dia mengelus kepala anak didiknya seperti membelai burung merpati. "Kalau mau cerita, katakan saja.. aku juga guru BK."

Pria itu ingin menguap lagi, dan dilepaskan begitu saja. Kelopak matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Seperti digantungi kantuk, kepalanya bahkan tidak pusing meski terlelap di sore hari. Membuatnya ingin tidur lagi disini barang satu jam atau bagaimana.

Atau harus segera kabur dari tempat seperti ini.

"Maaf Pak.. saya harus segera pulang.. ada janji dengan teman.." ucapnya. Dia langsung meraih tasnya dan menata buku-buku sambil berjalan. Hypnos tenang saja. Anteng seperti pendeta gereja yang baru saja memberkati. Tersenyum lembut sambil menancapkan matanya pada Camus.

"Kamu murid cerdas, _Aquarius.._ saya harap ada seseorang seperti kamu lagi.." kata Hypnos saat tangan muridnya membuka pintu kelas. Sukses menghentikan kakinya untuk melanjut lagi. Mata Camus menatap guru sejarahnya sesaat kemudian. Lalu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar. Irama langkahnya terdengar teratur sampai jauh.

Pria berambut toska itu menghela nafas. Setelah membasuh muka di wastafel –konon katanya Pak Hypnos nggak bisa berenang, jadi bisa saja guna-gunanya lemah terhadap air-. Dia baru sadar kalau ada seseorang selain dirinya dengan mata merah mengamati dari belakang. Oke. Bulu kuduk Camus rasanya berdiri.

"Mus.."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Camus.."

Dia hanya menatap ke cermin.

"Ini aku CAMUS!"

"Eh..."

Camus berkedip. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Surt..?"

"Halo."

"Kenapa disini?" tanyanya heran. Surt berjalan mendekati pria itu. Dia melirik keluar. "Habis nenggelamin Sigmund bareng Frodi dan Hercules di kolam renang sekolah.." jawabnya enteng. Lalu suara kecipak air heboh di luar sana terdengar. Kamar mandi tempat mereka berada memang berdekatan dengan kolam renang sekolah.

Sigmund bener-bener dilelepin.

Surt menguap pelan. Dia melirik Camus. "Ada acara nanti?"

"Ya, Milo mengajak saya keluar nanti."

 _[Sialan]._

"Kemana?"

"Keliling kota sama teman-teman sekelas. Biasanya sampai tengah malam."

 _[Kurang ajar]._

"Mulainya jam berapa?"

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah langsung ganti baju dan dijemput."

 _[Demi Dewa, ini pasti ulah Tapasha]._

Oke. Surt ingin bersikeras. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum iseng. "Oh.. pasti akan menyenangkan dong.. titip foto selama kalian keliling gih.." ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Camus hanya mengangguk. Dia mengikuti sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengajakmu. Lain kali saja ya," kata pria itu sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Surt. Si surai merah menoleh, menatap Camus heran. _Aquarius_ itu mengikutinya? Dia terdiam. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

 _Oh.. kena dia.._

"Mungkin nanti malam tidak bisa. Tapi sekarang masih bisa.." kata Surt santai. Dia menyimpan kedua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala. Camus menaikkan alis.

"Eh?"

"Masih jam 3 kan?" tanya pria itu. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang terpasang di atas sana. "Er.. iya.." kata Camus. Nggak ada jam pelajaran Pak Degel di UKS. Jadi dia bisa pulang agak awal, dan oh ya. Sebenarnya sekolah mereka dipulangkan jam 1 siang mulai 2 minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

Surt tersenyum tipis. Dia menjegal kaki Camus sedetik kemudian. Sementara pria itu tidak sempat bereaksi. Hei, sejak kapan kakinya jadi terasa licin? Mata Camus merambati sekelilingnya.

Gawat. Kolam renang? Mereka sekarang ada di tepi kolam renang? _Aquarius_ itu benar-benar baru sadar. Ada apa selama ini? Dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa.

" **SUUUURTT!"** teriak Camus selagi bisa. Penuh kemarahan dan mata nyalang.

 **BYUUUUUUUUUR!**

Suara tawa oknum bersalah itu langsung terdengar menggelegar. Kepala toska sahabatnya tercebur ke kolam renang. Cipratan air yang dihasilkan Camus menghantam kemana-mana. Membuat Frodi dan Hercules yang ada di tepian lain melongo. Suaranya sangat keras seperti sofa yang dilemparkan ke sungai.

Camus memunculkan kepalanya lagi di atas air. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Dirinya dijuluki _Aquarius_ karena bisa menahan nafas paling lama di dalam air –rekor pertama jatuh pada Aphrodite yang dikatai Ikan Sarden/Tuna dalam prestasi renangnya-. Pria itu mengatur nafas, nyaris megap-megap. Rambutnya yang basah menutupi penglihatan.

Surt tertawa renyah. Camus menyipitkan mata. Baju seragamnya basah semua. Oke sip, dirinya pakai apa besok?

Pria itu muntab. Refleks langsung menarik kaki Surt. "Kamu juga harus turun!"

"E-EH!"

 **BYUUUUUUUUUR!**

" **FUAH!"** Surt berpegangan ke tepian. Matanya membelalak. Dia menatap Camus kesal. Rambutnya berantakan. "Camus apaan sih! Kau paling tahu kan kalau aku tidak terlalu jago berenang?!" tanya pria itu saking sebalnya. Dia memasang wajah ngambek, manyun lima senti.

Camus hanya menyinggung muka santai. "Siapa suruh nyeburin seseorang tanpa izin?" balasnya.

"Oi Surt!"

Frodi berjalan mendekati mereka. Memandang heran kericuhan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Diikuti Hercules di belakangnya.

"HEI KALIAN! GABUNG SINI!" panggil Surt. Dia melambaikan tangan. "Ini Camus! Kita sambut pembawa airnya di dalam air!" lanjutnya tak kalah lantang. Pria besar hijau dan mantan anggota OSIS itu saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum jahil.

Frodi langsung meluncur mulus ke dalam air. Memperlihatkan kalau dirinya nggak buruk soal olahraga dan bisa diandalkan. Mulutnya menyemburkan air ada di sana, berhasil mengambang dengan cemerlang. "Yo, _Aquarius.._ lama nggak bertemu semenjak UTS sekolah.." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum pepsoden. Camus hanya mengangguk.

"BOLAAAA AIRRRR!" ucap Hercules sambil menolakkan dirinya ke kolam renang. Seketika ketiga orang itu menelan ludah.

"HERCULESSS! JANGAN LOMPAT JUGAAAA!"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Tadi _Rose_ hampir jantungan saat tahu kalau Camus diberi tawaran masuk salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia. Dia langsung berlari mengelilingi sekolah untuk melihat apakah kakak kelasnya bisa bertemu dengan Surt. Seperti kiamat sudah dekat.

Dan gadis itu bungkam saat tahu keributan super-duper-ultra-kecil di kolam renang sekolah. Hal itu menghentikkan langkahnya. Kepala pirangnya mematung, melihat kedua kakak kelas bisa sebahagia ini. Dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

Kini dia duduk di depan sekolah. Matanya kosong tak berisi. Menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

 _Rose anti ponsel. Siapapun tahu itu. Kalau misalkan dia punya, takkan ditunjukkan pada semua orang. Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya berada setelah mengajari Seiya soal PR dari si guru killer._

 _Kamar itu rapi, tidak mewah mungkin. Tapi cukup efisien dan nyaman bagi pelajar rantauan. Rose duduk di pinggiran kasur, menguraikan kembali pikiran ruwet selama seharian penuh di peraduan tercinta. Room sweet room._

 _Satu alisnya naik. Dia merasakan getaran di kasurnya. Refleks punggung gadis itu kembali lurus. Menatap tajam ranjang dengan sprei biru itu. Rose menautkan alis, dia menyibak sebuah bantal dan menemukan benda segi empat berwarna putih dengan layar touch-screen di bawah sana. Berdering ada panggilan masuk. Rose tercekat._

 _Arterinya seperti diputus._

 _Itu ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan di Kanada._

 _Gadis itu langsung menatap nyalang seluruh sisi kamarnya. Menemukan kejanggalan yang barangkali bisa dijadikan petunjuk akan apa yang terjadi. Rose yakin benda itu tidak akan sengaja terbawa. Tidak bisa, tidak mungkin. Dia memutus hubungan apapun selama di tempat seperti ini._

 _Tidak ada tanda pintu didobrak masuk. Atau jendela yang dicongkel, bercak-bercak, jejak, bahkan debu yang berubah. Semuanya normal._

 _Hanya android putih itu saja yang tidak normal. Rose mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kasur. Mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menjawab panggilan masuknya dengan penuh hati-hati._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya keheningan yang merengkuhi kamar sunyi di lantai dua itu. Nafas Rose hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Putus-putus._

 _Kiamat memang sudah dekat.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

**Seperti melihat Shaka yang senam kebugaran jasmani pake lagu Uttaran, atau barangkali memergoki Deathmask lagi ganti baju. Pandangan _Rose_ seperti orang yang ada diantara hidup dan mati. Dia menghela nafas. Ponselnya ada di dalam tas, tentu saja. Dan semua orang bertanya-tanya apakah dia berbohong.

 **BATS.**

"Eh?"

Gadis itu berkedip. Sedetik terasa dan dia baru merasakan kalau ranselnya itu raib dibawa seseorang. _Rose_ terperanjat. Matanya melek, benar-benar kaget kalau dirinya sebegitu mudahnya lengah.

"Hei!" gadis itu langsung berlari mengejar siapa yang mencuri tasnya. Di ransel itu ada benda-benda astralnya yang hanya boleh dirinya tahu. Bisa gawat kalau jatuh ke tangan pencuri. Apalagi ponselnya, percayalah. Benda itu sangat keramat.

Figur besar lebih tinggi menutupi penglihatan gadis itu beberapa saat dalam larinya. _Rose_ mendecih, temannya yang lainkah? Kejam sekali dunia ini kalau dirinya harus berhadapan dengan dua orang pencuri. Lalu pemikiran gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar suara baku hantam tak kurang seratus meter darinya. Orang-orang menepi. Beberapa bahkan membantu.

Gadis itu masih kalut karena mungkin kadar oksigen yang mengalir di otaknya terganggu. Nafasnya putus-putus karena berlari, berat. Surai ungu panjang yang baru ditangkap radar penglihatannya menarik mata. _Rose_ benar-benar sadar sekarang.

Begitu juga beberapa saat setelah pria itu kembali. Langkah kakinya terdengar tegas, membuat siapapun terjaga. Lalu menyerahkan tas gadis itu ke arahnya. Mata hijaunya bersinar tenang. "Punyamu 'kan?"

 _Rose_ berkedip. "Kak.. Saga..." gumamnya. Dia melihat Gemini kakak itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal Saga? Ketua OSIS tahun lalu, ketua klub kendo, duta sekolah, penerima beasiswa dari beberapa universitas terkenal dan masa depannya yang sudah pasti cerah. Pria itu bibit unggulan sekolah.

Saga menaikkan alisnya. Dia menatap _Rose._ "Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

 _Rose_ langsung membuang muka. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi secara tidak sadar semburat merah keluar dari pipinya yang pucat. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia menatap tas putihnya yang sudah kembali. "Terimakasih.." ucap si rambut pirang. Masih tidak mau menatap Saga. Jantungnya berdegup aneh secara tiba-tiba.

Saga mengedikkan bahu. Lalu berjalan kembali. Kanon mendatanginya dari belakang. Merangkulnya seenak jidat.

"Ciee.. yang mau jadi pahlawan buat adik kelas.. tebar pesona, Bang?"

"Diam."

Saga menatap ke depan. Kanon melirik _Rose_ di belakangnya. Dia menaikkan alis.

"Dia adik kelas kita? Siapa? Aku jarang melihatnya.." kata si kembar adik. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Saga.

"Ga? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kanon. Saga terdiam. Dia masih berjalan dengan tenang. Kelopak matanya sesekali turun ke bawah. "Beberapa kali saat ada konseling BK khusus.."

"Oh.." Kanon hanya mengangguk-angguk. Konseling BK khusus, dia tahu sekali maksudnya. Artinya gadis itu sama seperti Saga. Punya sedikit 'kelainan' mental.

Saga masih diam. Matanya tadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Gadis itu.

Sepertinya mereka punya kemiripan dalam beberapa hal.

 _Rose_ menatap tasnya kembali. Lalu menghela nafas lega. Yang tadi itu benar-benar jantungan. Gadis itu melirik si rambut ungu panjang yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah. Dia memegangi dadanya. Aneh.

Kelopak matanya turun sedikit. Menatap rambutnya yang tidak sama panjang. Sesuatu yang mengkilap terselip di tasnya. Dia menoleh.

Sebuah gunting _adamantium_ panjang.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Gadis itu menatap sebuah dua lembar tiket di hadapannya. Angin kecil membuat rambut menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri. _Rose_ menghela nafas. Surai pirangnya takkan seheboh dulu.

Dia memotongnya. Menjadi sesama simetris. Pendek sebahu. Sedotan masuk ke bibirnya yang merah derah, kembali menyeruak di kulitnya yang pucat. Gunting _adamantium_ itu bersinar dari balik tasnya. _Rose_ bersandar di dinding sekolah. Hm. Ya. Dirinya sudah tidak menjadi ' _Rose'_ lagi sekarang.

Gadis itu menaikkan alis. Matanya menggeser ke ekor. Melihat dua orang saudara yang tak sengaja berjalan di dekatnya dengan _choco blend_ yang sama. Shun dan Ikki.

" _Rose?"_ Lelaki berambut hijau itu tersadar.

"E-eh?" Gadis itu tersentak, lalu membuang mukanya. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Ada 'orang itu' disana. Dia berjalan mendekat.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Shun. Dia menaikkan alis. Agak terkejut dengan perubahan penampilan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba. Memang tidak banyak yang berganti.. hanya saja.. lain. Sedikit lebih dingin. _Rose_ hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Cantik.. cocok.." puji bocah manis itu. Dia tersenyum tulus. Tapi entah kenapa dia baru sadar. _Rose_ yang ini lebih pemalu, menunjukkan ekspresi. Tidak kaku dan _pokerface_ seperti biasanya.

Kepala pirangnya merasakan rambut sedadanya ditiup angin. Matanya menatap ke arah Ikki. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menyedot coklatnya dengan tenang.

"Kak, ini temanku. _Rosemarie.._ kami satu angkatan.." ujar Shun memperkenalkan gadis itu. _Rose_ tersenyum pada Ikki. Sementara yang mendengar mengangguk pelan. "Salam kenal," ujarnya.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kain merah agak panjang yang berbau harum. Manis. Sama seperti aroma tubuh _Rose_ yang merebak saat udara dingin menyerang. Dia menyerahkan ke kakak beradik itu.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah.. jadi bisa tolong.. jaga benda ini sebentar, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Shun terdiam, mencerna sejenak. Sementara Ikki langsung mengambilnya, meski sedikit bingung. "Baiklah.." ucap pemuda itu lirih. Entah kenapa dirinya tak bisa menolak.

Jika dilihat dari beberapa sisi _Rose_ benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Kulitnya lebih dingin. Matanya menusuk, pipinya pucat, dan bibirnya semerah darah. Padahal seingat Shun tidak seperti itu, dan rambut pendek itu. Seakan menebar salju beku yang selama ini tertutup saat surainya masih panjang. Tapi senyumnya hangat, cerah. Tidak kaku seperti biasa. Bukan _Rose_ yang biasanya. Ikki menatapnya dalam diam. Berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oh.. kalau begitu cepat kembali ya?" tanya Shun. Dia tersenyum. "Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai.." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lagi. Lalu membungkuk sambil berjalan pergi. "Sampai jumpa."

Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya _Rose_ ada di sekolah.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Noh Om, requestmu udah terpenuhin. Kampret? Kurang puas? Sabodo :'v *dihajar***

 **Mungkin agak mengherankan gimana saya bisa apdet kilat. Tapi setelah ini bakalan agak lama. Segala bentuk repiu, kritik, saran, maupun membaca sangat dihargai. Gimana mbak? Masih bagus kah? *pasang mata bling-bling* *dibuang***

 **ONE OF MY GAJESTEST CHAPTER EVER. SUMPAH. *pasang jari suer* *sungkem***

 **Salam Kompor Gas,**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	3. BONUS CHAPTER : 1

_**Notes : Chapter paling egois dari saya,**_

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk anda._**

* * *

 _ **-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya LC © Shiori Teshirogi.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

 **BONUS CHAPTER 1 : BBM Limited Edition.**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint**

"HARI BARU, KOIN BARU \\(^0^)/"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Eh bujug, ni bocah pagi-pagi udah main ke TL. Mana nge-bc nggak jelas lagi. Udah ah sabodo, hari minggu itu hari molor *tarik selimut*"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"BUAT YANG NANYA KENAPA NAMA GUE BISA KAYAK GINI. HAPE GUE DIBAJAK ABANG GUE. TOLONG JANGAN BIKIN PITNAH."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Kok tiba-tiba tidur gue kagak nyaman banget ya?"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Apa kamu begadang lagi, Surt?"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Oh enggak kok. Cuma sedikit keganggu aja pagi-pagi udah nge-baca PM-nya si kampret *ups, gue tadi ngomong apaan ya?*.."

.

 **Sigmund B.**

"Pagi-pagi udah ada orang nyolot, -_- *buat yang ngerasa aja*."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"GUE BISA BACA PM LO KAMPRET. *buat yang ngerasa aja*(2)."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Kanon belum bangun pagi ini. Sepertinya atap rumah sebelah harus jebol lagi.."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Kok.. Nama gue nggak bisa dibalikin. LO APAIN HAPE GUE BANG!"

.

 **Aldebaran Great Ox.**

"Bangun pagi-pagi, ada suara tabrakan. Eh ternyata si Kanon dilempar sama kakaknya -_-"

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Nggak tahu lagi harus ngapain."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint**

"What? Aku nggak salah lihat? Rose? Sejak kapan kamu punya BBM. Kok gak bilang-bilang! Eh. Tunggu. SEJAK KAPAN LU ADA DI KONTAK GUE *horror*"

.

 **Cygnus Hyoga.**

"Mataku aja yang katarak, atau memang salah lihat. Atau bagaimana? Rose. Bagaimana bisa kamu ada di TL *curiga*"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"ROSE. BUKANNYA KAMU NGGAK PUNYA HAPE."

.

 **Mu Aries**

"Saya nggak bisa bayangkan jadi Aldebaran yang tetangganya Saga. Katanya hampir setiap hari Kanon dilempar. Aldebaran? Kamu butuh bantuan reparasi atap? Saya bisa bantu."

.

 ***Rose* Aphrodite-Pisces**

"Kok ada nama nggak dikenal di TL ya? ah udahlah. Mendingan aku shopping."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Dan chatt langsung penuh. Ayolah. Aku nggak dusta kok.."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Patut dicurigai."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint**

"*di kamar temen*jangan suudzon tapi* Hapenya Rose emang keramat.. 0_0)"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Loh.. kok..?"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Gue ketinggalan apaan sih? Ah udahlah. Rose! Seiya! Jangan kemana-mana. 5 menit lagi gue nyampe ke kamar sebelah! *brb mandi*"

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon**

"Abang gue kejem amat sih T_T *di-opname di rumah Aldebaran*"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Kamu bilang apa Kanon?"

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon**

"NGGAK KOK BRO. BUKAN APA-APA."

.

 **Aldebaran Great Ox.**

"Makasih Mu. Udah mau benerin atap rumah *smile*"

.

 **Shura-Capricorn *boxing***

"Sepertinya ada nama baru di kontak. Padahal saya tidak ingat meng-accept siapapun."

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon**

"Abang gue kok ekspresinya aneh ya? lu nge-chatt siapa bang? Gebetan?"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Ah udahlah. Kalian semua balik sama urusan masing-masing. Gue mau tidur lagi. Biarlah jadi misteri ilahi. *masih penasaran mampus tapi*"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Asyik-asyik. Diajak nonton sama sohib XD"

.

 **Degel-**

"Rose. Saya yang lupa atau kamu memang punya BBM?"

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Diajak nonton Finding Dory sama si Aphro -_-"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Camus? Kamu mau keluar sama siapa hari ini? *perasaan gue gak enak*."

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"Jiah si Milo. Tapi gue ikutan juga, cie yang nggak bisa berduaan *ketawa setan*."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Maaf, tapi saya hanya dapat 3 tiket."

.

 **Aiolos-Sagittarius.**

"Nanti ada rapat OSIS lagi. Mohon disebarkan."

.

 ***Thunder* Aiolia-Leo.**

"Milo diajak nonton, Kanon juga ikutan. Gue apa kabar?"

.

 **Shura-Capricorn *boxing***

"Latihan lagi sama Shiryuu. Maaf kalau BBM-nya lama dibalas."

.

 ***Rose* Aphrodite-Pisces**

"Kan aku mau lihat ikan unyuu~~"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Oh.."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Nggak. Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok.."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint.**

"OIIII! HIKING YOK! *peloks temen satu geng*"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Jam 9? Oke! Gue siap-siap dulu!"

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Kak Surt kenapa ya kok mukanya jadi aneh pas tidur? Mimpi buruk?"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Saya juga mau konsultasi dulu. Mungkin kamu sekalian ikut?"

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"Wait.. lu keluar sama siapa bang?"

.

 **Aiolos-Sagittarius.**

"Oh. Baiklah. Semoga cepat membaik, Saga. Kalau memang capek bilang saja. Saya selalu siap kok menggantikan kamu di rapat "

.

 ***Thunder* Aiolia-Leo.**

"Hari ini rapat? Nggak masalah deh. Daripada mengo sama kucing. Yuk bang capcus *jalan sama kakak*"

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"MUS! MIL! Gue agak telat gak papa ya! Saga hari ini aneh banget, nggak biasanya nolak mimpin rapat. Lo beneran nggak apa-apa bang?"

.

 **Cygnus Hyoga.**

"Saya pergi rapat dulu Kak Mus."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Ish si Kanon. Udah dandan cakep-cakep disuruh nunggu. Nggak papa deh. Palingan Camus juga udah disana~."

.

 **Cygnus Hyoga.**

"SAYA PERGI RAPAT SEIYA. HIKING-NYA DITUNDA DULU YA."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint.**

"Er.. nggak gitu juga kali Ga.."

.

 **Andromeda Chain-Shun.**

"Kak. Kakak! Ayo pergi hiking! Kasihan Seiya nggak ada temennya nanti! Kan Shiryuu latihan sama Kak Shura!"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Saya pergi dulu."

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"Wait! Lu keluar sama siapa sih bang! Kok pake... minyak wangi?"

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Gue diseret banci ngondek.. *pasrah*."

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"Kayaknya adek kelas yang seatap sama si Rusa itu harus diselidiki.."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Kak Surt. Saya pergi dulu ya. Pintu kamar udah dikunci kok. Nggak papa."

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"NAH KAN."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Bisa diam, Kanon?"

.

 **Aldebaran Great Ox.**

"Hari ini kok Kanon rame banget ya?"

.

 **Mu Aries.**

"Saga, kamu baik-baik saja?"

.

 **Marina-Kanon a.k.a Sea Dragon.**

"OKE. OKE. GUE MINGKEM. Tapi PM gue udah nyebar di TL. Rasain lu bang kagak bisa diapus! Owowowowkk!"

.

 **Mu Aries.**

"Sepertinya saya harus ke rumah Aldebaran lagi."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint.**

"Yah. Rencana batal *sobs*. Masa gue ngeliatin Kak Surt molor? Eh. Tapi si Rose keluar sama siapa ya? Kok mukanya merah? Jangan-jangan sakit lagi."

.

 **Aldebaran Great Ox.**

"Atap rumah jebol 2 kali dalam sehari. Kayaknya Saga bener-bener butuh waktu sendiri. –atau berdua?- *baca PM Kanon dari awal sampai akhir*"

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint.**

"KAK SURT! BANGUN KAK! ASTAGHFIRULLAH HAL ADZIM KAKAK MIMPI APAAN! QAQ"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Ponsel Kanon saya sandra. Jadi kalau mau chatt lebih baik bilang langsung sama orangnya."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Si Kanon rame apaan sih? Tapi hapenya disita. Ah udahlah. Tungguin aja dia bareng Camus. Entar gue introgasi."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Surt kenapa?"

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Pokoknya setelah ini nonton The Conjuring 2! Enak aja beli kosmetik! *seret si ikan*"

.

 **Degel-**

"Seandainya saya psikolog, Rose.. mungkin saya bisa membantu kamu."

.

 **Andromeda Chain-Shun.**

"Kakak pagi-pagi udah jogging. Nggak papa deh. Hiking-nya lain kali aja sama teman-teman "

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"What? Gue gak salah denger Non?"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Apa saya ke rumah Surt dulu ya?"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"WHAT! CAMUS! KAMU MAU KEMANA! MASA GUE NUNGGUIN BARENG SI KAMPRET INI *suka-suka aja ngomong soalnya hape orangnya lagi disita*"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Mimpi buruk. Tanda-tanda masuk angin."

.

 **G.W- Frodi *boxing***

"Cie si Rusa. Modus sakit biar diperhatiin *ngakak aja dah*."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Pokoknya kamu harus langsung ke bioskop Mus.."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Ngomong gitu doang aja pake PM. Chatt gih. Kurang kerjaan banget."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"LO BILANG APA RUSA?"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Lo bilang apa apel kecil?"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Antara belok kiri atau belok kanan. Bingung."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"LO JANGAN NYEBAR PITNAH."

.

 **G.W- Frodi *boxing***

"Pagi-pagi udah ada yang Civil War. Kerjaan OSIS udah beres. Sagittarius kan orangnya baik. Nonton aja dah *gue #TeamSurt tapi*"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"MAI BROOOH! ELO NGEDUKUNG GUE! Tenang aja. Entar gue comblangin sama si dia *gak nyebut nama loh*. Gue deket sama Hilda- _sama._ Perkara gampang~~` *Owowowowkw~*"

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Balik ke TL. Ada dua orang rebutan es serut. Gue #TeamLoki"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Si Saga ngilang di TL. Curiga yang diomongin Kanon bener. Besok ke gedung SMP ah. Lihat tuh cewek mukanya kayak gimana. Wait? Bukannya dia temennya si Camus ya?"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Lu ngebela Pak Andre, Kepiting?"

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Tapi Si Pedo gak doyan sama es serut *smirk*."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"HAH! TERUS DIA DOYANNYA SAMA SIAPA DONG!? CHATT GUE! PENTING TUH!"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"OWOWOWWOWOK! Bajak hapenya si Milo –w-) *gue Kanon*"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Broh. Gue dapet Pin BB-nya cewek yang lo suka. Lo mau nggak? Limited Edition. dikasih Hilda- _sama_ loh... *ketawa*"

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Kok tiba-tiba perasaan gue gak enak ya?"

.

 **G.W- Frodi *boxing***

"Surt.. lu sekali kampret tetep kampret emang.. *itu privasi woi, nggak boleh disebar sembarangan.*"

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"WHAT! DEMI DEWA. GUE GAK SALAH BACA! Eh enggak. Mata gue kan nggak minus. Pokoknya Deathmask. Kalo lu bohong. Gue jadiin lu datboard buat latihan panahan si Olos. -_-"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Maaf menunggu lama."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : Akhirnya~~ Pake hape-nya si Camus. Milo udah jejeritan kagak jelas di depan kafe. Penasaran deh wajah abang gue sekarang kayak apa. Pas gue lihat fotonya tu cewek emang cakep sih. Makasih Mus. Untung lu kenal orangnya."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : janjangan abang gue beneran lagi.. er.. kayaknya musti nagih PJ entar.. *ketawa djahat*"

.

 **Aldebaran Great Ox.**

"Hah? Saga kenapa lagi Kanon?"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : To Alde : Pokoknya entar malem lu dateng ke rumah gue. Kita nagih PJ barengan! *ketawa setan*"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Mendengarkan "Within Tempation-Memories.""

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : Apa gue chatt langsung ama ceweknya ya? ah gue kan pake hapenya si Camus. Gak bakalan dah dicurigain."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Diintrogasi kakak kelas. Ah udahlah. Toh ditraktir macaroon juga sama kakak kelas.. *smile*."

.

 **Seiya-PegasusSaint.**

"Rose.. kamu nggak sakit gigi...? di kamarmu ada 4 kardus permen manis loh ._.)a"

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Nanti kamu sakit gigi."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : Jiah. Perhatian lu bang.. :v/"

.

 ***Thunder* Aiolia-Leo.**

"Rapat beres. Kerjaan beres. TL rame banget. Broh! Pokoknya chatt gue setelah ini! gue gak mau kudet!"

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : To Aiolia : Tenang aja. Gue bakalan ceritain lu panjang lebar sampe puas. Chatt Milo juga tapi. Dia dapet gosip baru loh broh *pst*."

.

 **DM Cancer *Crap* *Devil***

"Gue gak bakalan bohong kok. Suer."

.

 **Apel Kecil Punya Kardia *rotfl***

"Oh.. gitu.. asek-asek~~ gue bisa tenang ngedekatin Camus~~."

.

 **Aiolos-Sagittarius.**

"Saga. Rapatnya sudah selesai. Nanti hasilnya kita bicarakan di chatt. Saya tidak mengganggu kan?."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Bukan hari yang buruk."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Oh. Sama sekali tidak, Aiolos."

.

 **Aiolos-Sagittarius.**

"Saga sepertinya membaik hari ini ^^)."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : Ya iyalah membaik. Orang lagi nge-date sama adek kelas cakep. #plak."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Berhenti menggunakan ponsel Camus. Kanon. Kamu membuat orang salah paham."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"ROOOOSE! KAKAKMU NYARI DI DEPAN RUMAAAH. Gue ditanyain pake bahasa Denmark masa. Kan daku gak mudeng."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Untungnya lu udah punya BBM. Kan gue gak ngider nyari kayak dulu-dulu. Btw, rambutnya kakaknya Rose ngejreng kayak wortel '-')a"

.

 **Cygnus Hyoga.**

"Rose.. kamu juga harus segera masuk OSIS. Penting."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : seret aja Ga.. *bukan abang gue!* biar gue tahu tuh cewek kayak gimana. Kan anak OSIS famous semua."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Tapi aku nggak mau.."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Kamu cukup diam saja. Nggak ada yang maksa kok."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Iya Kak.. Rose pulang..".

.

 **Cygnus Hyoga.**

"Kamu. Bisa. Masuk. Rose."

.

 **Degel-**

"Jangan dipaksa. Hyoga. Semua orang punya hak masing-masing. Saya selaku pembina OSIS merasa semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa Rose."

.

 ***Flame* Surt *Flame***

"Itu si kalajengking mana? Oh. Dia nonton. Sama sahabat gue. Yowes."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Hari yang baik ."

.

 ***Rose* Rosemarie *Snowflakes***

"Dapet banyak manisan buat beberapa minggu ke depan ^^. Makasih Kak. Kak Saga baik."

.

 **Gemini Saga.**

"Semoga hari seperti ini bisa terulang lagi."

.

 ***Snowflakes* Camus *French* Aquarius.**

"Kanon : mata gue kebagi antara nonton Finding Dory sama TL. Lihat aja bang. Entar sampe rumah gue tagih PJ-nya. NGGAK ADA ALASAN BOKEK. Si Alde juga ikutan soalnya (~'-')~

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 _ **One of my meaningless chapter.**_ **Yang merasa mual silahkan segera pergi ke WC terdekat anda.**

 **Saya lagi pusing belakangan ini. Jadi mohon dihargai. Untuk Two Ice Too Much. Bukannya saya tidak berpikir. Justru karena saya terlalu berpikir jadi chapter ini bisa terwujud.**

 **Gaje? Biarlah.**

 **Sekedar pengisi hati dikala kesepian. Maaf buat semua reader saya. Tapi saya terancam tidak bisa bikin cerita lagi di FFN waktu SMA. Saya minta maaf dengan sangat.**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou emang kayak gini. Payah.**

 **Ah udahlah. Beberapa hari lagi Idul Fitri. Buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa semoga lancar. Dan kita bisa menuju kesucian batiniah masing-masing.**

 **Kalau FF ini gak selesai. Berarti saya memang nggak bisa nulis lagi di FFN. Tapi kalau FF ini selesai. Pertanda saya masih bisa melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang lainnya.**

 **Makasih buat semua.**

 **Salam Kompor Gas,**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya LC © Shiori Teshirogi.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Kamu tahu apa yang lebih nyesek dari kuota abis?]_

 _[Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan pamit.]_

.

 _._

 _._

"Tatap mata saya."

He..

"Konsentrasi.."

"Mil? Sehat?" tanya Kanon.

"Masuk... masuk... masuuuk!"

"Milo! Bolanya direbut sama Sagaaaa!" teriak Kanon. Milo terkaget. Saga sudah melesat ke ring milik tim mereka dengan bola basket di tangan. _Dribble_ dalam kecepatan penuh. Refleks rambut megar ungu dan surai biru laut langsung mengejar Gemini Kakak itu.

Saga berkedip. Dia dihadang Aldebaran sebagai _Center_ di tim sebelah. Mata hijau pria itu menoleh ke samping, tak jauh darinya ada Kanon sebagai _power forward._ Dia mendecih, langsung mengoper bola pada Camus.

Aldebaran langsung menggeser posisinya saat tahu bola berpindah pemain. Camus menyipitkan mata. Dia mundur. Melakukan ancang-ancang tembakan _three point_ dengan garis yang cukup jauh. _Taurus_ itu bersiap menghalangi, tangannya teracung tinggi. Tapi sesuatu yang besar menekannya dari depan.

Saga. Mata hijau pria itu berkilat mengintimidasi. Meski dia lebih pendek, ternyata ketahanan fisiknya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Aldebaran tersentak sejenak. Kanon dihalangi oleh Mu. Sementara dari belakang Camus ada Milo. Ini tembakan penentuan!

Camus sudah melepaskan tembakan jarak jauhnya dengan melompat. Milo bereaksi. Langsung menolakkan kaki untuk melesetkan tembakan sahabatnya.

Aldebaran dan Saga saling menekan. Penonton terdiam horror. Itu adalah adu kekuatan paling serius di lapangan. Banteng dan manusia super. Kanon berusaha lolos dan membantu, tapi _defense_ Mu sempurna. Tidak bisa dihindari. Dirinya seakan dihalangi oleh dinding kristal tak kasat mata.

Milo terkekeh. Dia hampir mencapai bola Camus yang dilempar tinggi. Tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dia tersentak.

"JUMPING STONE!"

Bola basket itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya ke ring. Masuk. Tiga angka tercetak. Semua orang melongo. Milo tersedak.

"SHURAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU BISA MELOMPAT SETINGGI ITU!"

"Saya hanya rajin latihan.."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN! KAMU PASTI BUKAN MANUSIA! NGGAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG BISA MELOMPAT JAUH DI ATAS KEPALA! –lagian apa-apaan itu nama jurusnya. Batu meloncat. Nggak bisa kerenan dikit apa!-"

Camus menghela nafas. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang ricuh di tengah pertandingan. "Mereka ramai seperti biasa heh.."

Saga mendengus. Mengendurkan pinggangnya. "Ya."

Pria berambut ungu itu termenung. Mu terduduk bersama Aldebaran. Sementara Kanon mangkel. Dirinya nggak berguna di saat-saat terakhir. Saga menaikkan alis.

"Camus.. murid kelas 3 SMP yang namanya _Rosemarie_ itu.. hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kau kenal dengannya kan?"

"Hm?" Camus menaikkan alis. "Dia memang hanya sementara di sekolah ini. Murid pertukaran pelajar, negaranya mengambil gadis itu kembali," jawab pria itu.

"Oh.." Saga mengelap keringat yang membanjiri rambut serta wajahnya. Kaos olahraganya basah total. Beberapa teriakan di kursi penonton mewarnai suasana. Milo kipas badan.

"Tidak biasanya kau peduli pada adik kelas.. he.. Saga?" tanya Shura yang ada di belakangnya. Melempar handuk pada kembar kakak itu. Saga hanya meliriknya. Dia menangkap kain panjang yang datang dan menghela nafas. Dia melirik tribun penonton. Memang yang biasanya mengintip mereka saat olahraga adalah siswi SMP –mereka sedang jam istirahat-.

Ya.. semuanya..

"Dia hanya _sedikit_ berbeda.."

Karena di barisan penonton itu. Selalu ada satu gadis yang tidak bereaksi apapun.

Dan gadis itu selalu _Rose._

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Kelas kimia tidak pernah seayem dan setentram ini sebelumnya. Beberapa kelompok murid melakukan praktik dengan teliti dan terpelajar. Entah apa alasannya, pokoknya Asgard belum kena badai salju tahunan lagi.

Baldr pun dengan tenang mendengarkan penjelasan Bu Partita soal percobaan yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini. Sesekali tangan kurusnya bermain di sela-sela gelas kaca kecil. Sigmund dan Surt bisa puas-puas tidur di belakang si pria manis karena orang yang bersangkutan adalah penggila kimia.

Tentu saja.

Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk si lelaki biarawati agar mau menjadi bagian dari kelompok mereka –Surt menjanjikan Vanilla Milkshake. Sementara Sigmund memberi jilid alkitab yang baru pada Baldr-.

"Percobaan bisa dimulai dari sekarang."

Surt menguap pelan. Sesekali matanya melirik keluar jendela. Kalau diperhatikan ternyata beberapa duta Asgard datang ke sekolah mereka. 'Mengawasi' pembelajaran barangkali. Matanya pun menangkap sosok pria tinggi berambut merah dengan ikat rambut di bagian depan sama seperti dirinya. Berbincang-bincang dengan Pak Degel di depan kelas. Kelihatan aneh..

Atau perasaannya saja yang terlalu curiga ya?

"Kalau gak salah itu Pak Andreas kan?" tanya Frodi. Surt menaikkan alis. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Oh ya..."

Rambutnya merah terang. Pasti dokter merangkap psikolog yang agak aneh itu. Surt seakan bergidik. Aura yang dikeluarkan Andreas kadang-kadang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ada isu kalau dia merupakan teman lama Delta Megrez Alberich, murid jenius yang masuk Universitas Asgard di usia 15 tahun.

Pokoknya mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, dokter gagah itu tidak ada baik-baiknya.

Surt menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memilih mengusili Sigmund yang _chatting-_ an dengan adiknya di kelas sebelah daripada kurang kerjaan.

"Oi.. Surt.."

Suara panggilan Frodi. Rusa api biru itu tertegun. Dia menoleh. Frodi memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan merasa was was...

"Pak Andreas memerhatikanmu loh..."

 **DEG!**

 **CRRRRRTTT!**

Seakan tersetrum 'Lightning Plasma' temuan Aiolia. Yang konon katanya mampu memasok listrik ke hampir seluruh ruangan laboratorium. Surt langsung menoleh. Dan benar kata Frodi. Mata merah marun dokter cantik itu mengamatinya dari sudut. Sedikit tertutupi poni yang ampun-ampunan.

Surt menelan ludah. Dia berusaha kembali normal. Berdoa panjang-panjang agar mata Andreas lepas darinya. Sumpah. Horror diperhatikan seperti itu.

" **Yr... Yr.."**

Surt menoleh ke arah Baldr. Dia tertegun sejenak. Jari jemari pria manis itu seakan melakukan satu dua gerakan. Yang kemudian diakhiri dengan membuat tanda salib di dada. Mata merahnya melirik ke arah teman mataharinya. Tersentak karena baru sadar diperhatikan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Surt.

Baldr hanya tersenyum. "Hanya membuatmu terlihat lebih baik.." kata pria itu sambil menuliskan hasil pengamatannya ke kertas laporan. Dia lalu menoleh pada teman sekelompoknya. "Kamu sedang merasa cemas dan takut kan?"

"Oh.. ya.. ehehe.. makasih.." kata Surt. Dan benar kata Baldr. Dirinya jauh lebih tenang. Berkah orang suci mungkin. Dibandingkan teman-temannya, pria berambut putih itu memang yang paling polos –pokoknya jangan bandingkan dengan siapapun. Terutama Fafner-. Belum banyak dosa, mungkin karena itu Tuhan cepat mendengar doanya.

"Jadi kalau gelisah itu ada doanya ya?" tanya Surt sambil menopang dagunya ke meja. Baldr menaikkan alis. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya.. _Yr_ tadi untuk beberapa peristiwa. Bisa dikatakan memanggil malaikat pelindung. Kalau untuk keadaan terparah katakan _Ansur_. Itu bukti kemurkaan de-"

 **PRANG!**

Suara gelas pecah.

Baldr terdiam.

Surt cengo.

Frodi kedip-kedip.

Gelas kaca hasil percobaan zat-apalah-itu-yang-dipakai Baldr pecah berserakan di lantai. Tangan Sigmund tak jauh darinya. Artinya Sigmund yang menyenggol gelas Baldr.

Artinya percobaan mereka gagal.

Artinya mereka harus mengulang kembali dari awal.

Surt langsung telan ludah. Mata Baldr melotot. Merah menyala. Dimensi waktu berhenti. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

" **AAAAANSUUUUUUURRRR!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anu.. Pak Andreas?"

"Ya?"

"Saya rasa tadi ada gempa kecil sebentar. Kok sepertinya dari laboratorium kimia ya?"

"Oh.. anda merasakannya juga? Saya pikir Cuma perasaan saya saja.."

.

.

.

Andreas menaikkan alisnya. Dia melepaskan jas dokter putih dan menyisakan kemeja biru muda dengan dasi biru tua yang sempurna untuk penampilan pria itu. Menatap bergantian tiga siswa yang digiring masuk ke UKS.

"Ada apa?"

"Sigmund babak belur, Baldr memar karena ditahan Hercules, Surt kena pecahan kaca di telapak tangan. Tolong urus mereka ya.." kata Partita sambil tersenyum miris. Dia menunduk.

Andreas hanya tersenyum. "Sigmund dan Baldr silahkan ke tempat suster. Surt, karena kamu Cuma dapat luka ringan. Saya akan obati disini saja.."

 _KOK KEBALIK -_-.._ batin ketiga orang itu. Normalnya dokter akan mengurus luka serius sementara suster membantunya. Lah ini?

"Sebentar.. jadi gue.."

Surt menatap sekeliling. Dan entah kenapa Sigmund juga Baldr seakan ngacir ke tempat tujuan mereka. Meninggalkan rusa api biru itu sendiri. Si kepala merah tersentak. Jadi dirinya akan terjebak dengan Andreas?

Dosa apa murid dari Asgard ini Ya Tuhan..

" _Yr_.. _Yr.._ " gumam Surt. Dia melirik dokter berambut merah bata itu di sudut mata. Sedang mengeluarkan kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukanya. Andreas tampak normal. Dia bahkan sedikit mengulum senyum cantik.

 _Nggak, Surt.. santai saja.. ini Cuma sebentar kok.._ batin pria itu dalam hati. Surt menarik nafas. Lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Andreas. Menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah. Dokter itu berkedip. Dengan segera membersihkan luka si murid tahun ajaran akhir sebelum terkena infeksi.

"Namamu Surt kan?" tanya Andreas tanpa menoleh. Surt mengangguk pertanda ya. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, berusaha mengusir angan-angan aneh dari kepalanya.

"Kamu tetangganya _Rose?"_

 **DEG.**

Mata Surt membelalak.

"Er.. darimana anda tahu?"

Andreas hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang kecewekan. Senyuman yang membuat semua orang bergidik. Begitu juga dengan Surt. Kepala merah itu gemetaran aneh. Seakan berusaha bertahan.

"Saya pernah menanganinya di bidang psikologi.." kata Andreas sambil menatap keluar. Lalu memangku wajahnya dengan tangan. Pria itu mengulum senyum yang dilemparkan keluar jendela sana.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _[Flashback._

 _Rose sedang berjalan di depan ruang UKS. Dia melirik kanan kiri. Gaun putih tipisnya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menahan hawa dingin. Tapi memang sejak awal gadis itu memiliki sistem pertahanan khusus untuk musim dingin. Lagipula Kanada bisa benar-benar beku saat badai salju datang. Lebih beku dari Athens tentu saja._

" _Loh? Kamu murid sekolah ini?"_

 _Gadis itu menoleh. Menatap siapa yang datang._

 _Seorang pria berjas dokter dengan mata dan rambut merah marun cantik menatapnya dalam diam. Dia memasang ekspresi netral. Lalu tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian._

" _Datang untuk mengambil sesuatu?"_

" _Anu.. iya Pak.. berkas teman saya ketinggalan.." kata Rose tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Oh ya. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih sangat polos. Bahkan untuk ukuran bocah SMP. Andreas menaikkan alis._

" _Kamu.. masuk siswa yang punya 'kebutuhan khusus'?"_

 _ **DEG.**_

 _Rose tertegun. Lalu dia mengangguk sejenak. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, pria ini seorang dokter. Sekolah mereka tidak jarang mengundang dokter atau psikolog untuk menangani masalah kesehatan. Baik fisik maupun mental. Tidak mengherankan._

" _Aku Andreas Lise.. kamu bisa panggil saya Pak Andreas.. atau Dr. Andreas.." kata pria itu. Masih mengulum senyum yang sama. "Saya pernah lihat wajahmu di dokumen sekolah. Ternyata kamu memang... manis.." lanjutnya._

 _Gadis itu hanya melirik ke arah lain. Tersenyum sopan. "Saya tidak semanis itu kok.."_

 _Andreas menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Diikuti kelopak matanya yang menyipit tulus membentuk eyesmile. Begitu menawan dan sempurna untuk ukuran wajah seorang manusia. Seperti porselen. Rose berkedip. Ada dua kemungkinan bagi seseorang yang memiliki fisik yang begitu 'sempurna'._

 _Pertama, ada kelemahan besar di fisiknya._

 _Kedua, ada kelemahan besar di 'bagian dalam'nya._

 _Baiklah. Dirinya tidak salah kan kalau waspada?_

" _Tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan saja? Diluar dingin.. nanti saya temani mencari barang yang kamu maksud.."_

 _Dan rasa-rasanya rerumputan menggeleng, berkata 'jangan'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Andreas menatap berkas kondisi mental Rose dari bulan ke bulan. Lalu menatap si empunya. Gadis ini nampak baik-baik saja saat diluar jam sekolah begini. Atau mungkin tingkat stress nya meningkat saat dirinya dalam pelajaran ya? Pria itu menggeleng._

" _Sejak kapan kepribadianmu yang lain muncul?" tanya pria itu._

 _Rose menoleh. "Sejak aku.." gadis itu terdiam. Dia mengingat-ingat dengan jari telunjuk di pipi. Kepalanya dia miringkan._

" _Aku lupa.."_

" _Beberapa tahun yang lalu? Belasan tahun?"_

" _Nggak... nggak sejauh itu.."_

" _Baiklah..." Andreas hanya tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi yang empuk._

 _Gadis ini benar-benar tidak sadar kalau gelagatnya bisa mengundang 'bahaya'._

" _Saya tidak bermaksud lancang menyinggung soal masa lalumu. Tapi apa menurutmu yang membuatmu kambuh?" tanya Andreas. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas ekspresi Rose._

 _Gadis berambut pirang itu tersentak. Lalu dia menatap ke samping sedikit, memikir-mikir kenapa semuanya bisa seperti ini. Dirinya yang kalem dan pendiam bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya saat penyakit 'itu' kambuh. Rose menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi._

" _Masalah remaja? Kamu memang sedang dalam masanya memberontak."_

" _Mungkin saja Pak.."_

" _Ditolak laki-laki yang disukai?"_

 _ **DEG.**_

" _Nggak! Sedikit pun enggak!" kata Rose sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Kata-kata itu, jujur sangat mengenai hatinya yang paling dalam. Meski tidak seluruhnya. Andreas hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan anggun seperti biasa._

" _Saya tidak tahu apa masalah yang menimpa kamu. Tapi masalah ini, semua manusia pasti mengalaminya.."_

 _Pria berambut merah seperti wine berkualitas tinggi itu berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Rose, kemudian berhenti di belakang kursi gadis itu._

" _Kamu tahu? Merokoklah, dan kau akan mati lebih cepat beberapa tahun. Minum saja alkohol, dan kau akan mati lebih cepat puluhan tahun... dan.."_

 _Mendadak dua tangan besar menjulur dari belakang gadis itu. Dengan wajah Andreas yang mendekat sampai mulutnya ada di samping telinga Rose. Kepala pirang itu konslet mendadak. Baru sadar kalau dirinya ada di dalam bahaya._

" _Cintai saja orang yang tidak mencintaimu, dan kau akan merasa mati setiap harinya.."_

" _GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pria dua puluh tahun itu. Rose bahkan sampai menendang kursi dan mengambil jarak 5 meter dari Andreas. Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menggigil ngeri seketika._

 _Pak Andreas positif pedofil._

 _ **POSITIF.**_

 _Underline, italic, bold, capslock. Biar makin jelas._

 _Dokter berambut merah itu memegangi pipinya. Lalu dia menaikkan alis menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa?"_

" _Kok 'kenapa' sih! Pak Andreas itu yang 'kenapa' sama saya!" kata Rose tidak tahan saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dalam nada watados. Begitupun dengan mukanya._

 _Ya, sekalipun wajah Andreas masih tetap penuh dosa._

" _Saya hanya menjelaskan."_

" _Kalau menjelaskan gak usah main peluk segala Paaaaaaak!"]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Surt menelan ludahnya. Andreas mendenguskan nafas perlahan. "Bahkan tamparannya masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Memang benar kalau rahang pria didesain khusus untuk menerima yang seperti ini."

 _YA GIMANA KAGAK DITAMPAR COBA KALO MAINNYA PELUK ANAK ORANG BEGITU!-_ batin si rambut merah ngejreng yang merasa nasibnya semakin di ujung tanduk. Gila, guru ini positif pedofilia.

 **POSITIF (edisi dua).**

Meskipun Surt sama sekali tidak masuk ke kriteria imut, -nggak. Nggak sedikit pun-. Umurnya pun sudah 18 tahun. Tubuhnya juga menjulang tinggi. Rahangnya tegas dan jakunnya tubuh sempurna. Tidak ada nyerempet-nyerempetnya sama anak kecil meski dilihat dari ujung Monas yang dipindahkan ke air terjun Niagara. (apa yang kita bicarakan?)

"Kamu kenapa? Kok pandanganmu seperti curiga sama saya?"

Dan seketika Surt terhenyak lagi. Dia menatap Andreas, hendak menjawab dengan wajah watados. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi lawan mainnya, rusa api biru doyan manisan itu langsung bungkam.

Andreas melirik dirinya dengan pandangan horror. Aura merah menguar. Sedikit tercampur dengan warna biru, entah ini semacam ilusi optik atau uji coba fatamorgana kelas sebelah mendadak nyasar begitu saja ke ruang UKS. Rambut dokter merangkap dosen itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ungu. Benar-benar berubah pemirsa. Surt terdiam. Dia semakin terpojok dalam situasi ini.

"Kamu tidak berpikir dan akan ngomong macam-macam soal saya kan?" tanya Andreas dengan nada yang tidak ada lunak-lunaknya. Ternyata Andreas Lise memang seorang dosen. Dan Surt yang calon mahasiswa mengkeret dibuatnya.

"Nggak sama sekali kok Pak.." kata murid tahun ajaran akhir itu dengan senyum cerah yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Tapi air muka Andreas tidk membaik sedikit pun. Masih setia dengan alis bertaut, sorot mata mengintimidasi, aura gelap, juga rambut ungu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kamu bilang apa?" tanyanya garang.

 **DEG!**

Surt tersentak kaget. Ini bahaya! Kelulusannya tinggal sebentar lagi dan berurusan dengan calon dosen universitasnya ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Pria itu berusaha memutar otak, dirinya panik. Pembicaraan ini harus segera berganti topik. Dan yang paling penting adalah bagaimana Andreas tidak jadi marah.

Matanya menatap apa saja yang bisa membantu idenya lancar.

Oh iya.

Andreas kan terkenal dengan wajah cantik ya?

Bagaimana kalau membesarkan hatinya dengan mengatakan kalau pria ini terlihat tampan?

Surt menaikkan alis.

Hei... Ide yang tidak buruk.

"Anu... Pak Andreas.." Surt menatap pria itu. Lalu dia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Bapak hari ini ganteng dan _manly_ loh.." lanjutnya dengan senyum ceriwis.

Andreas tersentak. Sorot matanya mendadak melunak. Aura gelap itu sirna perlahan-lahan. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang marun. Lalu dia menatap Surt.

Bahkan tersenyum tipis.

"Surt.."

Andreas tersenyum kecut, jujur dirinya agak merasa aneh.

"Kamu homo ya?"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Ga..."

Kanon menempelkan wajahnya ke meja kantin. Menatap kakak kembarnya. Dia memutar-mutar tutup botol disana. "Saaaagaaaaaa..." panggilnya lagi. Menempelkan semangkuk sup tepat di depan bibir pria bersurai ungu itu. Saga tersentak. Refleks dia mengelak.

"Kanon.. apaan sih?"

"Kamu itu yang apaan sih. Udah tahu makanan di depan hidung, kagak dimakan.. aneh.." kata Kanon. Dia meluruskan punggungnya. "Coba kuperiksa ya, beberapa hari lalu kamu masih baik-baik saja. Lalu besoknya kau mulai lirik kanan-kiri tidak jelas, aku nggak paham. Dan besoknya lagi lewat di depan gedung sekolah anak SMP. Dan hari ini ngelamun kagak mau makan. Di kelas Pak Shion kamu juga ngelamun. Naksir cewek ya?"

"Cukup Kanon," kata Saga. Pria itu menghela nafas. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Kantin itu agak sepi. Saga dan Kanon memang sengaja cari makan saat jam kosong.

Pria itu melirik sudut kanan. Dan dia tersentak, matanya membelalak. Sesosok gadis yang belakangan ini menghilang muncul lagi wajahnya di pojokan sana. Saga berkedip. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak. Itu Frederik.

Pria Denmark 'tercantik' yang juga datang karena prosesi pertukaran pelajar. Mereka satu angkatan, dan Frederik memang kakak _Rose._

Tunggu.

Kakak _Rose?_

 **DEG.**

Kembar kakak itu menepuk jidatnya.

KENAPA DIRINYA BARU INGAT?

Saga mendecih dalam diam. Tapi pria itu tetap bertahan di posisinya. Tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Untungnya Kanon juga sibuk bersapa dengan teman-temannya dari kelas sebelah, -atau yang konon katanya disebut kelas Marina-.

"Hei."

Frederik menyapanya ramah, disertai senyuman cantik (entah kenapa sejak tadi kita selalu membahas lelaki cantik). Suaranya ternyata tidak berbeda sedikit pun dengan _Rose,_ sangat mirip. Rambut oranyenya bergerak saat pria itu duduk di sampingnya, lengkap dengan nampan makanan.

"Kau melamun, Saga- _san.."_

"Hm.."

Saga hanya menjawab singkat. Dia membolak-balik buku kecil berisi catatan rumus fisika dan kimia. Dirinya juga baru sadar kalau ternyata Frederik dulunya adalah anggota OSIS yang menjabat seksi kebudayaan dan sastra. Pria cantik itu aktor hebat. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya.

"Adikmu itu.. dia sama sekali tidak berminat jadi anggota OSIS pada akhirnya.." kata Saga.

Frederik mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas. "Padahal _Rose_ juga sangat berbakat, dia bisa mewarisi posisiku. Tidak ada yang meragukannya, Hyoga selalu menyeretnya ke ruang sidang dan pemilihan kabinet dua tahun berturut-turut."

Tapi bukan namanya _Rose_ kalau tidak licin. Lepas dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya.."

"Hm... kau peduli ya.. Saga- _san.._ " kata Frederik dengan mata mendelik. Tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang aneh, yang memiliki maksud lain. Sementara Saga tidak mau berpikir macam-macam soal arti lekukan bibir itu. Dirinya masih punya banyak urusan. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.." ucap pria itu tenang.

Frederik tersenyum. Dan demi petir Zeus, caranya tersenyum jauh lebih lembut dan gemulai dibandingkan perempuan tulen. Kanon sampai melongo menatapnya, salah satu pria tercantik di sekolah selain Aphrodite dan Pak Albafica memang hebat.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan jepit rambut adikku?" tanya pria itu.

 **DEG.**

Saga tersentak. Dia menegakkan punggungnya kemudian. Lalu menatap Frederik tak habis pikir. "Apanya?"

"Seorang pria takkan mau menyimpan jepit mawar selain Aphrodite di sekolah ini.." kata pria itu sambil menurunkan kelopak matanya. Dirinya berhasil mendapati sebuah jepit rambut mawar yang terselip sebagai pembatas buku Saga –entah antara ceroboh atau memang tidak mau hilang-. Frederik melonggarkan dasi merahnya. Agak sumpek saat Aldebaran dan Pak Hasgard tiba-tiba masuk. Seperti kedatangan 10 orang sekaligus. "Lagipula aku tahu pasti barang-barang milik 'adikku'..."

Saga hanya melihatnya. Lalu dia menatap ke arah lain. "Aphrodite memintaku untuk memberikannya pada adikmu."

"Kenapa tidak aku? Kenapa kau yang dia minta?"

"Mana kutahu. Dia kurang akrab denganmu mungkin."

Bulu mata lentik pria itu menurun sejenak. Dia menyipitkan manik biru esnya. Aphrodite akrab dengannya.

"Hei.." panggil Saga. Frederik mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Jadi.. _Rose_ sudah kembali ke Kanada?" tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mata Saga kosong. Agak aneh, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak, pikiran siapapun pasti bisa kemana-mana kalau sedang senggang seperti ini. Apalagi kalau ada di kantin.

Pria cantik yang ada di sampingnya terdiam. Seminus-minusnya ketidakpekaan Frederik –dan sama seperti adiknya juga-. Dirinya bisa merasakan kalau selama beberapa bulan ini. Saga menaruh 'perhatian berlebih' pada adiknya sendiri. Oh, bahkan remaja asal Denmark itu sangat jarang menghubungi _Rose._

"Hm..." Frederik tersenyum tipis. Sedikit demi sedikit prasangka polosnya terkelupas dan rasanya curiga menjadi sesuatu yang umum. Pria itu berdiri. Lalu berbisik pada Saga.

"Vancouver, nomer-..."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo. Halo. Maaf menunggu lama. Ada banyak kendala saat saya mengupdet cerita ini.**

 **Khusus buat requestnya Mbak Mim. Gimana kak? :''**

 **Salam Kompor Gas,**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya LC © Shiori Teshirogi.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Sejujurnya Surt pernah berpikir..

Tidak.. bukan satu kali.

Tapi berkali-kali..

Berkali-kali bisa berarti beberapa kali dalam sehari. Bisa jadi sebelum makan, setelah mandi, atau 30 menit sebelum makan siang.

Oke, hiraukan yang tadi.

Pria itu menatapi sekelilingnya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

 _["Kamu sahabat Camus ya?"_

" _Ah masa? Bohong!"_

" _Camus itu Cuma milik Milo seorang!"_

" _Nggak mungkin dia mau sama cowok liar dan norak kayak kamu."_

" _Mana yang katanya perusak kapal? Enak saja bilang kalau dia sahabat terbaik Camus."_

" _Kamu pemaksa Surt.. terima saja kalau semua orang jauh lebih suka Milo bersama Camus."]_

 **BRAAAAAKKK!**

Suara patahan menghantam lantai. Dengan bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar keras. _Liquid_ merah merembes di keramik putih itu. Surt baru saja menendang lemari penyimpanan sirup sampai patah.

Pria itu terduduk. Masa bodoh kalau kaki dan celana jeans nya lengket akibat sirup. Dirinya sedang kacau. Dan merasa bodoh.

Semua orang lebih suka Camus bersama Milo.

Lebih suka seperti itu.

Itu adalah kasus lama. Yang sebenarnya sudah Surt rasakan sejak pertama kali menginjak bangku SMA. Dan bertemu Camus lagi. Bertemu sahabat lamanya. Setelah 6 tahun berpisah, tak saling memberi kabar (selebihnya karena si rambut hijau merasa bersalah telah menjadi faktor meninggalnya Sinmore). Tapi ayolah, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa.

Apa yang salah hanya karena dirinya tidak pernah terlihat bersama Camus?

Ya! Memang dia akui itu!

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat bersama Camus.

Karena apa? Karena Surt sekolah di Sanctuary pun bukan sepenuhnya kemauannya sendiri.

Harapannya sempat hancur setelah tahu tidak diterima di SMP yang sama dengan Camus. Tapi akhirnya berhasil masuk SMA lewat jalur beasiswa. Itu karena Asgard memang butuh lebih banyak siswa berprestasi. Dirinya tidak boleh lengah. _Rangking tinggi terbangkalai, selamat tinggal Sanctuary._ Begitu kata salah satu pelatih sepakbolanya.

Makanya Surt selalu berlatih keras setelah pulang sekolah. Di lapangan. Di halaman depan. Di stadion. Bahkan di dalam apartemennya sekalipun.

Milo beruntung. Bisa satu kelas dengan Camus sejak SMP sampai sekarang.. kelas 3 SMA. Sementara dirinya? Diijinkan bermain saja harus diintrogasi pihak sekolah. Mana bisa Surt membangkang semudah itu?

Lebih baik bertahan sebentar daripada tidak bisa melihat Camus selamanya.

Dan saat ini, waktunya. Kelas 3 SMA untuk bisa lebih leluasa di dekat Camus. Karena pelatihnya memberi keringanan untuk tidak ikut lagi sepakbola. Lagipula Surt terbukti unggul, dirinya salah satu pemain terbaik kancah nasional.

Makanya jangan heran kalau lemari pun tidak tahan dengan tendangannya.

Dan saat semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Apalagi adik kelas satu atapnya ( _Rose)_ mendukung Surt sepenuh jiwa raga. Kenapa harus ada orang yang berkomentar kalau dirinya norak sekali ada di dekat Camus? Apa yang salah dengan membuka diri? Dirinya selama ini memang tutup mulut.

Sekarang pria itu tahu betul kalau kesan publik memang sangat berharga.

Camus sendiri juga tidak terlalu menunjukkan kalau dirinya teman Surt. Karena apa? _Aquarius_ itu merasa bersalah.

Dan dia jaim.

Tidak. Surt tidak bodoh.

Dia tahu kalau seorang _Aquarius_ Camus sangat jaim. Dirinya teman masa kecilnya.

Teman masa kecilnya.

Camkan itu.

Dirinya tahu tentang Camus. Dirinya sama sekali bukan orang sok tahu dan pemaksa yang berani berkoar, "Hei! Aku loh sahabat terbaik Camus!"

Surt cerdas. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dirinya ada di Sanctuary?

Pria itu memeluk lututnya. Mulai tidak tahan saat seluruh kenangan dan masalah masa lampau berputar di kepalanya secara brengsek.

Memangnya mereka tahu apa soal Surt? Tahu apa soal beasiswa itu? Tahu apa mereka soal Pak Pelatih brengsek yang merampas waktunya? Tahu apa mereka soal kematian Sinmore? Tahu apa mereka soal masalah Camus yang jaim? Tahu apa mereka kalau dirinya yang tidak mau jadi orang sok tahu?

 **Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.**

Memikirkan kenyataan itu. Mendadak hati Surt terasa perih. Ada satu goresan di dalam hatinya.

Kecil. Tapi tidak berdarah.

Milo (sangat) beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Camus. Semua orang tahu itu.

Dan harusnya mereka juga tahu kalau Surt _-_ **sama sekali** _-_ tidak beruntung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria bersurai hijau lebat itu mengurut rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramasi. Alunan lagu klasik yang merdu memenuhi ruangan itu. Ini masih jam 4 sore. Benar-benar sore yang melegakan.

Camus melirik ke kanan kiri. Lagu yang diputarnya sengaja dikeraskan di bagian yang paling ribut. Nyaris memekakkan malah, tapi entah gendang telinganya yang dilapisi es atau bagaimana. Dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Beberapa tumpuk buku tertata di atas kasur –terlalu penuh jika ditaruh di atas meja-. Pria itu memakai kaos hitam tipis, lalu beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Melihat apa-apa yang akan di lakukannya nanti. Pertama, belajar untuk ujian kelulusan. Kedua, menyalin buku UKS untuk Pak Degel. Ketiga, mengerjakan PR. Lalu mengatur waktu untuk kerja kelompok. Main sama Milo. Mengabari teman-teman satu kliniknya dulu –tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu-. Lalu menulis surat untuk orangtuanya yang ada di Prancis;secara keseluruhan Camus memang sendirian.

" _Nanti sisakan waktu sedikit ya buatku?"_

 **DEG.**

Pria itu terdiam. Menaikkan alisnya yang bercabang dua. Teh hangat pendamping kerjanya hari ini juga bergeming.

Hei..

Menyisakan waktu?

"Saya sesibuk itu ya?" tanya Camus pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menoleh ke arah cermin kecil yang menyatu dengan lemari. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dirinya tidak terlihat tertekan, atau depresi, atau barangkali panik. Menyesali masa lalunya.

Camus memang punya terlalu banyak masalah untuk disesali di masa lalu. Tapi tidak begitu parah, hanya konflik normal anak kutu buku yang dingin dan pendiam. Termasuk sikapnya yang jaim. Dirinya tidak sepusing Saga dalam memikirkan tanggung jawab OSIS, atau barangkali separah _Rose_ yang dikejar-kejar Hyoga.

Surt adalah teman masa kecilnya bagaimanapun. Dirinya juga merasa tidak terlalu enak dengan pria itu. Melihat kalau si rambut merah bisa menerimanya tanpa hambatan berarti. Justru semua masalah yang ada berasal dari dirinya.

Selalu dari Camus.

Ah. Ternyata dirinya tetap teman yang buruk.

Pria itu menghela napas. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tugas dan PR menumpuk, efek mengorbankan waktu kemarin malam bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka banyak berfoto.

Meski Camus lebih sering jadi juru kamera.

 **PLETAK.**

Camus terdiam. Dia menaikkan alis. Ada seseorang yang melempari jendelanya.

 **PLETAK.**

Lagi? Camus sebenarnya tidak terlalu heran. Kau tahu? Jendela pria itu bersandingan dengan pohon mangga. Kadang-kadang jika angin kencang. Mangganya bisa 'mengetuk-ngetuk' jendela Camus.

 **DOK. DOK.**

Tuh kan.

Ya sudah. Pria itu fokus menyalin buku UKS lagi. Besok Pak Degel pasti senang.

 **DOK. DOK. DOK.**

" _Eh?"_

 **DOK. DOK. DOK.**

 **DOK. DOK. DOK.**

 **DOK. DOK. DOK. DOK. DOK. DOK.**

" **CAMUUUUUSSS! BUKA JENDELANYAAAAAAAA! NANTI AKU DIKIRA MALIIIIING!"**

Suaranya Surt. Camus terkesiap. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke jendela. Pria itu membukanya.

Dilihatnya pria itu sedang memanjat pohon mangga di samping rumah Camus dan duduk di dahannya. Tepat bersandingan dengan jendela rumah si Aquarius.

Mengabari seseorang lewat jendela.

Romantis sekali ya?

"Kamu kenapa kesini? Kenapa tidak dari pintu. Kan bisa?" tanya Camus. Dia menghela nafas. Membantu Surt masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pria berambut merah terang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Kurang greget kalau Cuma bertamu."

Langsung dilamar aja –eh, apa-.

Camus menghela napas. Dia melirik Surt yang tampaknya sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kamu mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Dan pria itu seenak jidatnya duduk di kasur Camus seakan itu rumahnya sendiri. Tak apalah, dulu dia juga sering tidur di kamar sahabatnya waktu kecil. Menginap saat malam minggu. Matanya melirik setumpukan buku yang bahkan berserakan di kasur Camus.

"Kamu mengerjakan PR?"

"Ya.."

Camus duduk di kursinya. Dia melanjutkan lagi buku catatan UKS yang sempat menganggur. Dan Surt memerhatikannya sambil tiduran –jangan ditiru-.

"Kamu selalu sibuk ya?"

"Kurasa juga begitu.."

"Tidak ada waktu senggang?"

Camus menurunkan kelopak matanya. Dia memijat bagian itu dengan jari.

Sepertinya dirinya juga akan butuh kacamata seperti Pak Degel.

"Benar-benar tidak ada waktu senggang?" ulang Surt makin keras. Pria berambut toska itu masih diam. Dia melirik sahabat masa kecilnya yang ada di belakang.

 _Memang, kalaupun ada waktu aku akan bekerja, dan jika tidak bekerja aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Dan saat itulah stress datang. Kerja, stress dan kerja._

 _Waktuku hanya untuk itu saja._

"Kamu ketularan _workholic_ nya Pak Degel.."

Dan Surt menyipitkan matanya. Ada sesuatu di bawah bulu mata Camus. Bagian hitam?

"Kamu punya mata panda?!"

"Ssttt!"

Camus meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil menatap tajam. Suara pria berambut merah itu kelewat keras. Keramaian di kamar pribadi sang Aquarius adalah hal tabu. Tidak ada toleransi. Kalau pun ada, maka siap-siap dikurung di dalam kulkas.

-ngomong-ngomong di lantai satu rumah Camus ada kulkas raksasa untuk menyimpan daging, loh.-

Tapi Surt acuh saja. Dia berdiri. Menatap nyalang pria itu. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kamu harus keluar!"

-Dan sepertinya Camus akan punya simpanan daging rusa baru.-

 _Aquarius_ muda itu diam saja. Dirinya menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini harus selesai. Nanggung kalau dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Kamu harus keluar!"

Surt langsung menggeret Camus ke pintu. Membawanya keluar kamar itu. Sementara yang digeret setengah berontak, setengah pasrah. Sepertinya matanya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menatap tajam Surt lagi. Untung jaketnya masih di bawah. Lagipula dirinya juga butuh udara segar.

.

.

.

-Dan ngomong-ngomong sepertinya keluarga Camus tidak doyan daging rusa-.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu.._

"Kalau sudah tahu stress. Kenapa masih mau stress lagi?" tanya Andreas dengan raut muka tidak mengerti.

Surt menatapnya dengan pandangan dongkol. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Iya Pak, memang. Saya stress pake banget. Uang kos belum dibayar. Tugas numpuk, nendang bola di kamar dimarahin tetangga, sahabat ditikung orang lain, IYA SAYA STRESS. Tapi memangnya saya sendiri PENGEN DIRI SAYA STRESS?"

Surt ngomong gak pake titik koma. Tanpa spasi.

Andreas pasrah saja kena hujan lokal.

"Stress itu gak akan jadi stress kalau kita pengen stress," lanjutnya dengan gerutuan tidak jelas.

Memang. Itu ceritanya lain lagi. Itu masuk ke dalam kategori masokistik yang beda dari emosi wajar manusia. Kalau stress, setiap orang pasti akan mengalaminya. Dan itu 'wajar'.

Setelah membersihkan wajah dengan sapu tangan. Dan mengembalikan kembali kewibawaan dokter cantik kita yang sempat hilang setelah disembur api biru dari mulut rusa berkepala merah bata. Andreas berucap dengan intonasi penuh perasaan.

"Kamu punya masalah sendiri.. yang melawan arus.."

 **BENER.**

 **TAHU AJA INI ORANG.**

"Pak. Psikolog itu memangnya bisa baca pikiran dan masalah orang ya? kok dari tadi Pak Andreas ngomongnya bener terus.." kata Surt dengan nada menggerutu lagi. Tapi lebih menggemaskan.

Andreas tersenyum tipis. "Tidak juga. Toh buktinya tadi saya salah dan kalah mendebat kamu soal pengertian stress."

Lalu Surt manggut-manggut. Kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

" _Fight your way..*"_ ucap dokter cantik kita ini. Nada suaranya berbeda dari yang lalu-lalu. Seakan memasuki mode konselor. Berhubung Andreas juga punya sarjana psikologi. Sebenarnya nasihat itu memang benar adanya. Apalagi kalau seseorang dipojokkan karena dirinya berbeda oleh masyarakat.

Tapi masalahnya..

 _[Will I fight my own way...?]_

Itu yang Surt pikirkan. Setelah sekian banyak gencetan dan cobaan yang meresahkan otaknya soal masalah yang kita bahas di atas. Yang membuatnya merasa sah-sah saja kalau membenturkan kepalanya ke salah satu kulkas keluarga Camus.

-Kalau ditanya sedang apa, dia bisa jawab harus mendinginkan kepala. Dari dunia yang gila ini-.

"Jangan mikirin omongan orang..." kata Andreas seakan bisa membaca pikiran Surt. Ah tidak, sama sekali tidak tepat dikatakan membaca. Sejak awal dia tahu setengahnya cerita AADS (Ada Apa Dengan Surt).

Sekolah tempat dia singgah sementara kali ini kalau menggosip terlalu ember.

"Orang-orang saja nggak mikir kalo ngomongin kamu."

 **DEG.**

Mendengarnya. Surt jadi aneh sendiri. Ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang bersorak setuju, sangat sepakat dengan perkataan dokter cantik itu. Tapi ada satu hal di yang seolah menyumbat pembuluh darahnya. Yang seakan menjadi sebuah paradoks. Ada yang tidak setuju dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyalahkan kalau Surt adalah pelakunya.

Pria berambut merah itu bingung. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Menyelidiki setiap inci wajah Andreas seolah mencari petunjuk atas kebingungan tersebut–dan yang mengerikan justru dokter cantik kita ini tampak 'senang' diperlakukan demikian-.

 **PIK.**

Surt tersentak. Dia tahu sesuatu.

Ah ya.

Itu dia.

Ini sama seperti Surt membicarakan Andreas yang aneh. Yang citranya tidak ada baik-baiknya dari sisi manapun. Yang begitu kurang ajar dia katakan bahkan tanpa memedulikan Andreas barangkali akan mendengarnya.

Benar juga.

Surt kan waktu itu 'tidak berpikir'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Apa?" tanya Andreas tersentak setengah keheranan.

Remaja bermata cerah itu menunduk penuh penyesalan. Kenapa yang menyelesaikan masalah terberatnya malah orang seperti itu. Seperti Andreas? Yang bahkan dalam perkataannya sendiri posisi dokter tersebutmenjadi korban? Surt malu. Sungguh.

Masalah internalnya membuat pria itu buta sampai tidak memikirkan orang lain. –dalam hati pengarang mengatakan masalah seperti ini klasik sekali terjadi-.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Pak Andreas mau makan tidak setelah ini? Nanti bakalan saya traktir kok!"

"Surt? Kamu sehat?"

"Sekalian juga makan yang banyak! Nggak usah sungkan Pak! Saya lagi dapat kiriman dari sekolah dua hari lalu!"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Itu siapa?" tanya Surt saat melihat Camus membaca sebuah novel.

Pria itu menoleh. Dia tahu kalau yang dimaksud sahabat merah menyalanya ini adalah ilustrasi yang tampak memukau di sampul buku. Sampulnya digambar dengan _style semi-realis._ Menggambarkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan baju angkatan darat formal ber- _background_ suram. Terkaan Surt adalah orang ini pasti orang Prancis.

"Pierre Tendean," ucap Camus.

Surt menaikkan alis. "Siapa itu?"

"Orang blasteran Indonesia-Prancis. Nama lengkapnya Pierre Andreas Tendean."

 _[hayo bagi para pembaca. Menurut kalian Pierre Tendean ini benar ada atau tidak? Atau sekedar karangan saya belaka? Jika sudah tahu jawabannya, silahkan komen di review. Sayangnya saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa #plak]_

"Dia orang terkenal?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Oh..."

Ya. Setidaknya Surt memang berharap ada satu-dua orang pahlawan seperti Pierre Andreas Tendean untuk memberi pencerahan. Tapi ternyata sudah ada Lise Andreas Tendean, penyelamat masalahnya.

"Jadi Pak Andreas itu orang Prancis juga?" tanya kepala merah menyala itu iseng. Camus menatapnya dongkol. "Tidak."

Itu sudah jelas.

"Ih, Camus dingin," kata rusa merah kita pura-pura merajuk. Tapi kemudian dia tertegun. Melihat sahabat kutu bukunya kini begitu fokus membaca novel. "Camus.. mata kamu sudah positif minus setengah loh.." ucap Surt. Dia menatap pria itu sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Camus diam saja. Itu memang benar. Tadi sebelum mereka ke toko buku, Surt menyeretnya paksa ke toko optik. Memeriksakan kesehatan mata sahabatnya. Dan yang pria itu takutkan terjadi.

Mata Camus minus setengah.

Cuma setengah, tapi Surt panik minta ampun. Dia pun memborong 3 kilo wortel buat Camus untuk dimakan setiap hari. Aquarius kita serasa seperti kelinci.

"Ah, Lupakan!" kata Surt saat melihat ekspresi pemuda perancis di hadapannya berubah. Lalu dia cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Ke tempat lain yuk?" tanyanya. Berharap kalau Camus teralihkan perasaannya.

Mata biru pria es itu melirik keluar. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin sesuatu yang manis. Yang menggigit, dan sama seperti dirinya. Dingin.

"Kamu mau ke _pattisier_ tidak.. Surt..?" ujar Camus tiba-tiba. Surt menoleh.

"Eh?"

Sekarang kepala hijau itu menatapnya dongkol.

"Mau tidak?"

"Er.. ya.. boleh-boleh!" kata Surt cepat-cepat. Seakan tidak ingin mengecewakan Camus dengan otaknya yang lemot. Surai panjang _Aquarius_ itu mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia berjalan duluan. Membayar novel yang daritadi dibacanya sambil berdiri –segelnya sudah dilepas. Lagipula membaca sambil berdiri di toko buku itu wajar dilakukan di negera lain-.

"Kamu sudah pernah mengajak saya ke tempat yang bagus.." ucap Camus saat mereka ada di ambang pintu. Pria itu meliriknya. "Sekarang saya ingin mengajak kamu ke tempat yang bagus juga."

.

.

.

Saat mendengar kata 'tempat yang bagus' keluar dari mulut Camus. Pikiran Surt tidak lepas dari deretan rak dan buku seperti yang tadi mereka lihat di toko sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Yang ada sekarang adalah kue penuh di etalase bagus. Warna pastel. Pelayan yang imut-imut, makanan-makanan mahal, dan aksen seksi yang mereka katakan sebagai 'bahasa prancis'. Surt nyaris melongo. Apalagi saat melihat harga-harga kue yang terpajang disana.

Itu sama dengan uang sakunya satu minggu!

"Dua mangkuk, sama beberapa kue keju dan stroberi kalau bisa. Oh ya, dua kotak sekalian buat nanti dibawa pulang," ucap Camus dengan entengnya. Dengan wajah lempengnya. Begitu tak berdosanya.

Sungguh, pria itu baru sadar kalau ternyata orang Prancis tajir-tajir.

"Er... Camus... makasih tapi.."

Camus meliriknya. Mencomot sebuah keju yang langsung lumer di mulutnya. Oh ya Prancis juga terkenal dengan kuliner kejunya. Dia berkedip.

"Kenapa? Gak suka?"

"Aku suka.."

BANGET MALAH.

Surt duduk di kursi. Mengamati sekeliling. Malam itu ramai. Rasanya sempurna begitu dia menikmati hidangan cantik penuh rasa manis yang menghiasi _pastry_ itu bagai aksesoris. Apalagi ditemani sahabat tersayang. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak kudapan Prancis yang terkenal mahal dengan cita rasa seni tinggi dan memabu-

"Surt, kenapa kamu duduk?"

Surt mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat Camus berdiri, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan duduk di kursi.

"Loh? Bukannya kita makan disini?"

"Tidak, kita makan sambil jalan."

Surt tersentak. "Loh? Terus 'Dua mangkuk, sama beberapa kue keju dan stroberi kalau bisa' itu apa dong?"

"Ya kita makan di jalan."

"Bedanya apa sama yang dibawa pulang!?"

"Kalau yang dibawa pulang dibungkus rapi di kotak. Kalau yang tadi Cuma diletakkan di kantong plastik."

Ah ya, orang Prancis juga tidak pernah kompromi soal keindahan.

-dan sejak tadi kita selalu membahas orang Prancis-.

Surt pasrah saja. Dia mengangguk, berdiri mengikuti Camus sambil berjalan setengah-setengah.

Hari ini ramai, taman indah digenangi lautan manusia. Surt berulang kali merasa kaget lagi. Memikirkan kalau Camus tidak suka keramaian. Tidak biasanya, seperti dia sudah terlalu kenyang punya teman serusuh Milo –dan juga dirinya sendiri btw-.

Kemudian lagu-lagu asmara berdendang –deskripsi macam apa ini!-, membuat Surt makin kaku.

Hari ini sempurna.

Terlalu malah.

"Camus.." kata Surt. Dia lalu kepikiran sesuatu, kemudian segera menyabet sebuah sapu tangan panjang dan membungkam mata sahabatnya. Camus terlonjak, kaget karena tidak siap. Dia menatap Surt aneh –meski tidak bisa melihat-, tapi pria itu bisa didengar, dikira-kira dan dirasakan. Dia tahu itu.

"Apaan sih?"

"Ayo ikut aku~~.."

Surt lalu menggeret bahu Camus ke depan. Menjaga agar sahabatnya tidak menabrak orang lain selain dirinya. _Aquarius_ itu tidak terima. Dia berusaha melawan, tapi pada akhirnya diam saja. Kain merah yang menutupi kedua matanya terlalu kuat.

Ternyata Camus memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa memberikan hadiah..

.

.

.

Atau _kejutan?_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Bohong kok, Surt selalu terkejut pada Camus. Setiap hari. Entah perasaannya saja atau narasi dalam cerita ini berubah begitu... belok.. –salahkan authornya yang kebanyakan nonton sinetron _'Secret Admirer'_ di _channel_ Periculum in Mora-. Jujur saja dia ingin bersama Camus lebih lama lagi. Selalu.

Tidak. Bukan karena perasaannya yang belok seperti deskripsi author –lalu author Shakazaki dilempar ke mercusuar-. Dirinya hanya sayang. Terlalu _sayang_ pada Camus.

Sayang sebagai teman. Sayang yang takkan bisa padam, lain dari pacaran. Yang namanya sahabat sejati takkan jadi mantan.

Penelitian mengatakan kalau suka akan membara selama 4 bulan, lebih dari itu. Artinya cinta.

Cinta..

Cinta ya..?

Dan Surt harus menegaskan sekali lagi kalau dirinya tidak belok –kemudian author Shakazaki dijatuhkan ke Tartarus-. Apa salahnya kalau mengatakan dia 'cinta' pada sahabatnya? Bukankah dalam bahasa inggris pun kata 'sayang' dan 'cinta' tidak punya perbedaan berarti? Semuanya dideskripsikan dalam kata ' _love'. I love you._

Tapi sayang Camus akan menamparnya jika Surt mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Surt menatap ke depan. Sedikit lagi hampir sampai. Tangannya mendorong Camus semakin jauh. Ah. Dia ingat sekali perasaan ini. Rasa memberikan yang terbaik kepada sahabatmu sebelum pergi jauh. Rasa kau ingin berfoto, mengabadikan momen sebelum pergi ke tempat semestinya. Rasa kau ingin melepaskan segalanya. Memeluk erat dalam artian kasih sayang karena keakraban. Dia ingat 10 tahun yang lalu.

Surt punya banyak foto tentang orang lain, Frodi, Hercules, Baldr, Sinmore, bahkan Kanon. Tapi ada satu orang.. yang ironisnya tidak tercantum sedikitpun dalam album kenangannya.

Dan itu adalah Camus.

 _Lu peka gak sih rambut ijo daun?_

Camus menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Surt, kita kemana sih?"

Pria itu menyeringai. Dia mengerem mendadak laju kakinya. Membuat Camus tersentak karena diberhentikan seketika. Pria itu ngos-ngosan. Dia butuh sesuatu yang pasti, dan Surt sama sekali tidak memberinya kepastian –kemudian author Shakazaki dibuang ke kandang Cerberus-.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menarik sapu tangannya. Melepas ikatannya dari kepala Camus. Dia membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sampai!"

Lalu Camus mengerjap. Mengenali setiap cahaya yang ada. Membiasakan matanya sejenak.

 **DUAR.**

Eh?

 **DUAR. DUAR. DUAR.**

Camus terdiam. Dia tidak bermimpi kan?

Kenapa cahaya yang semakin masuk beraneka warna dan... indah..?

 **DUAR. DUAR. DUAR. DUAR.**

Itu kembang api. Mekar keroyokan di terangnya malam. Orang-orang di sekitar bertepuk tangan. Suka dan terkagum, tidak ada kembang api ini seindah ini di kota beberapa tahun lalu. Camus terdiam. Dia tercekat. Lebih kaget lagi saat dimana dirinya sekarang.

Di barisan yang paling depan!

Sumpah, apa yang dilakukan Surt sampai bisa mengantar tubuh kecil mereka berdua diantara lautan manusia sampai bisa sejauh ini?

Sementara yang disinggung menyeringai puas. Dia tersenyum. Agak kelelahan memang. Entah dirinya yang kelewat senang atau gila atau bagaimana sampai bisa mendapatkan sudut pandang yang paling indah untuk Camus.

Tidak.

Ini yang _terindah_ untuk Camus.

"Suka kan? Makanya jangan sampai pake kacamata..." kata Surt. Dia melirik sahabat masa kecilnya. Tangannya memagari atas kepala sejenak karena kembang api itu begitu silau. Begitu juga Camus. Mereka memang terlalu dekat dengan hal menakjubkan di depan sana.

Kembang api itu indah. Cantik luar biasa. Berjuta warnanya. Mahal harganya.

Kalau dinyalakan sendirian begitu menawan. Jika dipertontonkan beramai-ramai malah semakin gagah perkasa.

Sayang kadang tidak ada yang menyadarai kalau mereka Cuma _sebentar._

"Sayang kalau matamu minus hanya karena kebanyakan baca buku yang sama sekali tidak punya warna.." kata Surt dengan senyum paling GR dan manisnya.

.

.

.

"Enak saja bilang buku tidak punya warna.."

"Ih, Camus gak manis."

"Oh ya, terimakasih karena sudah membawaku kemari."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali kita kesini lagi ya?"

"Ah.. aku jadi ingat seseorang yang membawaku kemari. Jauh sebelum kamu, dan dia juga manis."

"Siapa dia? Pasti ibumu."

"Bukan. Milo."

Dan rasanya Surt ingin membantai seluruh populasi kalajengking di seluruh dunia.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Pagi~~!"

Pria berjalan disertai angin semilir yang masih begitu dingin. Surt melangkah sambil tersenyum cerah. Istilah kerennya _good mood._ Ya, _mood-_ nya terlalu bagus datang ke sekolah terlalu awal.

Frodi yang sedang piket OSIS keheranan melihat teman sekelasnya. Dia melongo, rahangnya yang direndahkan nyaris jatuh ke meja. Di tangannya ada kertas yang mencatat waktu kedatangan siswa sekolah mereka dalam satu hari. Surt melangkah ke arahnya. Lalu menandatangani kertas itu.

"Kerja yang baik ya Frodi? Kamu bisa jadi anggota BEM saat masuk kuliah. Semangat~~.. oh ya, ini pukul 06.07 kalau kau tanya jam berapa aku datang. Soal PR bahasa inggris sudah kukerjakan. Kau bisa nyontek nanti istirahat. Selamat pagi~~.."

Dan Frodi makin melongo dibuatnya. Rahangnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia melirik kanan kiri dan Surt sudah berjalan saja ke kelas mereka.

Wajar pria itu kaget. Surt paling malas mengisi data seperti ini yang menurutnya 'merepotkan' (baca : mengganggu jalannya saat ingin cepat-cepat mencontek PR orang lain), dan kali ini dia baik hati sekali sampai mau memberitahu jam berapa sekarang. Sumpah. Rasanya pria itu ingin memeriksakan indranya ke dokter THT.

Surt berjalan riang ke dalam kelas. Baldr tiba-tiba mengadakan tahlilan, entah merasa tidak nyaman atau memang mau mengusir setan di kelas mereka. Sigmund tidur lagi di meja, Hercules menepuk-nepuk lalat. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu, mereka Cuma mau masa bodoh.

Teman berambut merah mereka itu sudah cukup membuat masalah semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Sigmund jangan kacangin akuuuuu!" kata Surt dengan tumben-tumbennya mau membangunkan si rambut nyentrik. Tapi pria itu cuek saja, dia menoleh sebentar. Kemudian kembali terlelap.

"Hercules~.. udah bikin PR bahasa inggris belum?" tanya pria itu kali ini ke titan hijau. Seakan miskin perhatian. Hercules menatapnya. Dia memasang wajah dongkol. "Tidak, lagipula kamu kan paling tahu kalau aku itu tidak bisa bahasa inggris."

"Kalau begitu pinjam punyaku saja!" kata Surt sambil meletakkan buku bahasa inggrisnya. Membuat Hercules mengalami kasus yang sama seperti Frodi. Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah. Hanya sampai meja.

Baldr masih terus mengucapkan doa-doa.

"Nggak papa, aku lagi rajin kok hari ini. Udah sana cepat kerjain, kamu dapat nilai jelek nanti kita juga yang repot," kata Surt sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kemudian berjalan santai ke mejanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat, di simpan di belakang kepala.

Kali ini Baldr membuka alkitab.

Melihat kelakuan pria biarawati itu. Surt jadi aneh sendiri. Awalnya dia pikir Baldr hanya melakukan doa pagi. Tapi semakin lama semakin aneh. Tangannya sesekali membentuk tanda salib di dada. Kemudian melanjutkan berdoa.

Kepala merah itu duduk di hadapannya. Menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kamu kenapa?"

Baldr membuka mata setelah sekian lama. Dia menatap Surt. Lalu menggeleng. "Cuma dapat firasat buruk.." katanya pelan. Lalu kembali berdoa lagi.

Mungkin firasat buruknya Baldr itu seperti kelas mereka akan diserang siluman harimau atau wanita laba-laba putih –oke, tidak lucu-. Tapi Surt tertegun. Kemudian jatuh ke dalam diam yang begitu lama.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Kali ini pelajaran Pak Kardia. Fisika. Tapi mereka hanya diharuskan membuka silabus sambil berdiskusi untuk menambah pengetahuan dan menembel-nembel apa yang masih kurang jelas –meski Fisika adalah ilmu pasti dan tidak ada remang-remangnya sama sekali-.

Surt diam saja saat membaca kembali rumus-rumus dan membalik lembar demi lembar LKS. Frodi yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya. Kemudian berkata dengan nada biasa. "Aku tahu kamu kemarin keluar malam.."

Dan Surt menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak perlu efek 'DEG'. Dirinya sama sekali tidak kaget, bahkan jika itu memang sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk ukuran Frodi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Teman sebangkunya bukan tipe ember. Dan dia tahu itu.

"Kenapa enggak sekalian setiap malam saja?"

"Kau mau membuatku kena akupuntur dari Pak Fisika di depan kita ini?"

Kemudian Surt menampar mulutnya sendiri. Sadar kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di kelas. Dirinya dan Frodi langsung menatap ke meja guru. Was-was.

Kardia tertidur.

Lebih dari bagus.

Kepala biru dan merah kita menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tahu itu beresiko. Tapi bukannya tidak masalah kalau kau sedikit lebih.. 'memaksa'..? Kita kan nggak akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin nanti pas pulang sekolah kamu ketabrak motor? Atau besoknya ada musibah? Kamu meninggal dalam tidurmu, atau kena serangan jantung, atau ke-"

"Oh, kau mendoakanku seperti itu? Oh ya, terimakasih. Aku senang sekali. Sangat membantu -_-"

"Maaf.."

Dan Frodi mengambil nafas lagi, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukannya waktumu dengan Camus itu.. Cuma sedikit...?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati. Sungguh hati-hati.

Surt menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Dia menatao ke atas. "Ya. itu benar."

"Dan Camus adalah orang yang dingin, Surt. Kamu butuh lebih dari sekedar 'perhatian'. Banyak memori kan bagus.."

"Tidak.."

Surt menggeleng. Dia tersenyum. Lalu menutup matanya.

Camus? Dingin?

Tidak. Camus itu _terlalu manis._

 _Manis_ sekali untuk ukuran es balok.

Tapi masalahnya kalau dia bukan es balok. Terus Camus itu apa? mungkin bisa diinterpretasikan sebagai es krim? Atau _bittersweet?_ Atau bagaimana? Ah tidak. Masa bodoh.

Surt merekam semuanya kok di otaknya. Reaksinya. Gaya bicaranya. Wajahnya. Perkataannya. Bahkan tawanya.

Ya.

Kemarin Camus tertawa saat di taman. Bukankah rasanya menyenangkan? Langka sekali loh si kepala cendol itu tertawa. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk Surt saat ini. Dia bahagia. Selalu.

Meski tidak akan ada yang tahu.

"Nggak penting kok kita sering keluar atau tidak. Tapi yang namanya sahabat sejati itu kayak pacar, selalu ada di momen-momen penting. Bedanya, pacar akan jadi mantan. Sahabat tetap ada selamanya."

"Cie sok bijak~." Frodi terkekeh.

Surt menghiraukannya. Kemudian suara langkah berat terdengar. Lalu secuil rambut pirang mencuat dari balik pintu. Ada Pak Hypnos.

Oh.

Pantas saja Pak Kardia ketiduran.

Surt menaikkan alis. Apalagi saat menyadari pria itu tidak sendirian. Ada satu lagi kepala yang nyelonong dari sana. Rambut merah, pria cantik yang belakangan mengisi harinya di sore lalu. Andreas.

Kali ini Baldr menggenggam erat kalung salibnya.

Frodi terheran. Sejenak semuanya hening. Suasana kelas berubah. Ada apa ini?

"Surt.." kata Pak Hypnos. Langsung ke poin penting.

"Temui saya di ruang kepala sekolah. Sekarang."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Ternyata itu dari keluarga Surt. Ibunya mengirim surat. Kalau dirinya sedang sakit dan butuh perawatan lebih lanjut, dia merindukan anak semata wayangnya. Karena Sinmore sudah hidup bahagia di alam sana.

Surt menatap surat itu. terdiam. Peluk cium dari ibunya yang sedang diruwat di rumah sakit membuatnya bungkam.

 _-Kamu sekalian juga pindah ke Asgard lebih cepat. Ayahmu sudah mengurus administrasi antara Asgard dan Sanctuary. Kau akan mendapatkan bimbingan langsung dari dosen Asgard (_ entah kenapa ini terdengar sedikit mengerikan). _Setelahnya langsung masuk ke universitas tanpa hambatan dan syarat. Prestasimu lebih dari cukup. Sekarang pulanglah. Ibu menunggumu, Sayang._

 _Peluk Cium._

 _Dari ibumu yang sedang sakit-_

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh. Surt kecewa. Bahkan ini belum genap satu semester, dan dirinya sudah disuruh pulang. Pria itu menelan semua emosinya. Pahit dan bulat-bulat. Mencekik di tenggorokan. Matanya panas.

Hypnos mengamatinya dari sudut ruangan. "Ayahmu sendiri yang mengantarkannya kesini. Sudah ada pesawat ke Asgard nanti malam. Itu tiketnya ada di belakang surat. Kemari barang-barangmu."

"Tapi nilai saya Pak-?"

"Rapor sisipanmu akan kami serahkan ke bagian beasiswa Universitas Hilda- _sama._ Posisimu sudah jelas. Kau dapat kursi jadi mahasiswa unggul beberapa bulan yang akan datang. Semuanya beres. Jangan khawatir, kau hanya tinggal menjalaninya saja."

Beres?

Semua ini disebut beres?

Surt tidak terima. Tapi dia hanya mengepalkan tangan. Lalu melangkah berat-berat keluar ruangan. Surat dispensasi pulang –sekaligus surat dispen terakhirnya- diselipkan Hypnos di tangan pria itu. Andreas diam saja di sofa dengan anteng. Dirinya disana untuk menjawab pertanyaan bagaimana bagian Asgard akan mengurusi masalah kepindahannya. Tapi murid berkepala merah kita tidak menanyakan apapun. Jadi semuanya selesai.

Sampai di kelas. Surt langsung membereskan tasnya asal-asalan. Apapun dimasukkan begitu saja. Saat Frodi bertanya, dia hanya menunjukkan surat dispen dari BK dengan tampang datar. Kemudian berjalan pergi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Baldr menghadang Surt di pintu. Memberikan kalung salibnya kepada pria itu. "Aku ikut sedih atas apa yang menimpamu."

Oh ya.

Jadi ini yang membuat Baldr mengadakan doa pagi seheboh pengusiran setan?

Surt hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menerima kalung Baldr. Dia terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena sudah berdoa untukku."

Pria manis berambut putih itu menatapnya. Mata merah delimanya berkedip. "Ibumu akan baik-baik saja.. aku janji."

"Dan aku akan percaya padamu."

Surt mencium salib di tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa di Asgard. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Baldr mengangguk. Lalu menyingkir. Memberikan Surt ruang untuk berjalan pergi.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

Frodi angkat tangan. Masih tidak paham. "Surt kenapa? Tim sepakbola kita kecelakaan terus Pak Dohko memintanya menjadi Pengganti Cadangan Gawat Darurat?"

Semuanya hening. Agaknya setuju dengan sikap Surt yang tidak dia mengerti. Baldr menatap mereka semua. Satu persatu. Secara lekat-lekat."Surt pindah ke Asgard. Ibunya sakit, karena ini sudah semester dua. Dia sekalian pulang ke rumahnya. Sekolah disana, sampai universitas saat dia bertemu kita nanti."

"Oh.." Frodi mengangguk-angguk paham.

Dan beberapa detik berlalu lagi.

"eh.. jadi begitu- **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Camus makan salad wortel di kelas. Milo menatapnya dengan tangan ditopang di atas meja. Suasana kelas kondusif seperti biasa. Saga belajar dengan Kanon –tumben-. Shaka diam saja di mejanya. Aphrodite-Shura-Deathmask membentuk gerombolan ngerumpi seperti biasa.

 **BRAK!**

" **YANG NAMANYA AQUARIUS CAMUS KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"** teriak Frodi setelah men-sparta pintu kelas mereka tanpa peri kepintuan. Saga langsung berdiri, dia menatap tajam siapa yang datang. "Ini kelas. Diharap kondusif."

"Kami sedang tidak dalam suasana kondusif, mantan Pak Ketua," kata Frodi ganti menyipitkan mata. Gerombolan anak di kelasnya ikut serta, bahkan Fafner –sebenarnya pria jangkung kelewat tua itu Cuma ikut-ikutan sih-.

"Saya Cuma ingin memanggil Camus. Kami ada urusan dengannya."

"Buat apa lo ngerusuh terus teriak-teriak manggil sahabat gue?" tanya Milo dengan wajah gahar. Dia kesal waktu istirahatnya diganggu. Apalagi jika teman terdekatnya kena masalah seperti ini. "Lo mau apa? Kalo mau nyeret Camus. Berantem sama gue duluan sini."

"Nggak. Kita dalam cara damai," sahut Hercules dari luar.

"Menendang pintu kelas seperti itu disebut cara damai? Oh. Aku baru tahu," kata Saga dengan nada sarkasme. Dia menyilangkan tangan.

"Pokoknya kami pengen Camus ikut kami sekarang juga."

"ORA ISO (TIDAK BISA)! Apa sih masalah lo semua sampe sahabat gue ketilapan!"

"Itu masalah yang sebaiknya nggak lo tahu.." sahut Sigmund kali ini. Memang, Milo akan merusak semua rencana mereka kalau sampai tahu.

"Nggak bisa! Masalah Camus, masalah gue juga!" kata Milo. Dia menghantam meja. Sangat keras. Sekelas hening. Kanon nyengir –udah niat mau jadi kompor-.

"Teman-teman. Kurasa kita bisa selesaikan dengan bicara.." ujar Baldr yang tumben-tumbennya menginterupsi.

"Oh, jadi masalah Surt itu masalahmu juga?" Frodi terpancing. Dia benci sekali urusannya tidak segera selesai. Saga menatapnya makin tidak suka.

"Sejak kapan anggota OSIS jadi mementingkan masalah tidak jelas seperti ini. Kalau kalian mau meminta secara baik-baik. Katakan duduk perkaranya. Baru kita bisa tahu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Saga?"

" _Kacang goreng~ kacang goreng~~"_

"Saya percaya sama kamu. Tapi cara kamu masuk kesini tidak bisa saya terima. Memangnya siapa juga yang suka pintu kelasnya ditendang seperti itu?"

" _Micin~ micin~ 5 rebu. 5 rebu. Dijual terpisah. Menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa."_

"Tetek benget lain-lain akan kita bahas nanti. Ini masalah darurat Saga! Ini menyangkut kesenjangan sosial, dan kesejahteraan kelas.. dan micin.. ah hiraukan."

" _Es cendol. CENDOOOOL~ CENDOOOL~~.."_

"Itu hanya demi es cendol-ARGH. Itu hanya demi kesejahteraan kelasmu. Kesejahteraan kelas saya saya kompromi disini."

" _Pensil faber castle~, sarung gajah mungkur, es degan, es teller-"_

" **DIAM KANON!"**

Frodi dan Saga ngos-ngosan. Memelototi seseorang yang jualan –sekaligus mengompori- mereka dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Semua orang menoleh ke Kanon, sementara yang dilihat hanya memasang wajah inosen. "Apa? gue kan Cuma pengen menanamkan jiwa kewirausahaan?"

"Daripada itu.." Shaka mulai kesal. Dia menatap Saga dan Frodi. Kemudian Camus. "Kunci masalah kalian malah anteng-anteng saja. Apa ini tidak salah?"

Oh ya. Camus.

Frodi pun langsung melesat dan membawa Camus. Kemudian berlari pergi ke bersama teman-temannya secepat Hercules dikejar Zeus. Semua orang tersentak. Saga benar-benar murka. Urat lehernya mencuat. Dia menatap ke pintu kelas mereka yang kosong. Tersangka mereka kabur.

"Pak Ketua.. anda baik-baik saja..?" tanya Aiolos. Menepuk bahu Saga. Dan pria itu langsung mendongak gahar. Menunjuk keluar kelas.

" **KEJAR JAHANAM YANG LARI!"**

Seluruh anggota kelas langsung berdiri. Lalu hormat.

" **SIAP PAK!"**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Ini sinting. Sungguh.

Ini fanfic atau apa?

-perlu diketahui kalau pengarang juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat mengerjakan chapter ini, hanya saja dengan bahasa yang lebih kasar-.

Camus seumur hidupnya tidak pernah digeret langsung keluar kelas di tengah jam pelajaran. Tanpa dispensasi. Tanpa persetujuan guru yang mengajar, atau surat pernyataan ke pihak sekolah.

"Jadi kalian ini menyeret saya karena apa?"

"Kamu," Frodi memojokkan Camus seperti disidang. Dia menunjuk wajah balok es pria itu dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Nanti siang makan apa?"

"Salad dan kentang goreng."

"Nanti malam ada acara atau tidak?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus!"

Frodi melirik teman sekelasnya. Mereka lalu memasang wajah seringai. Camus mulai merasa tidak enak. Tapi wajahnya tetap _stoic._

"Ada apa sih?"

"Surt akan pindah ke Asgard malam ini."

KRIK.

Lalat terbang dari sarangnya.

"TUNGGU!" kata Aquarius kita. Dia membelalak tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ini semua salah!

Termasuk pernyataan author tentang lalat yang terbang dari sarangnya #doublekrik #galucu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Camus kemudian. Frodi menarik senyuman miring. "Makanya kamu harus ikut sama kami!"

Baldr tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan kalung salib pada pria berambut hijau itu. "Kami semua ada untuknya. Kau juga harus ada. Kami mohon kerjasamamu. Ya?"

.

.

.

Surt menatap sekelilingnya. Dia mendapati suasana orang-orang mau mudik. Bandara bersih. Tas-tas dan koper. Ruangan ber-AC. Speaker. Area penitipan mobil. Orang-orang jualan. Dan lain-lain. Dan lain-lain.

Dirinya gak suka.

Ini selalu bikin dia inget pas mau pindah dari kota Camus. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan mudik sih, tapi nggak balik-balik –yaelah-. Ayahnya menepuk pundak pria itu. "Ayo, bentar lagi kita mau berangkat loh."

Surt mengangguk-angguk. Pegangan tasnya makin memberat. Dia berjalan mengikuti pria yang lebih tua itu. Tiket di tangannya seperti sah-sah aja dibanting ke selokan. Dirinya gak pengen pindah. _Please._ Pake mata bling-bling waktu mau bilangnya.

Tapi setelah melihat keadaan ibunya yang terpasang selang di hidungnya itu. Surt tidak tega. Durhaka sekali dirinya kalau sampai tidak berada di sisi orangtuanya disaat seperti ini. Pria itu menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Seenggaknya dia pengen ketemu Camus.

Tapi nggak tahu gimana caranya ngasih kabar.

Lewat _e-mail?_ Mendadak sekali.

"DEMI KEBAHAGIAAN MAHASISWA!"

Dan demi apa. Surt mendengar suara Frodi.

"Mahasiswa apaan. Lu SMA aja belum lulus. Nggak usah sok-sokan pake kata mahasiswa -_-"

Dan dia mendengar suara Hercules menggeplak Frodi.

"GILA LU! BARUSAN KITA DIAMUK MASSA! MASA MANTAN KETUA OSIS NGUMPULIN ANTEK-ANTEKNYA BUAT NGEHAJAR KITA! UDAH GUE BILANG KALO SAGA ITU NGGAK BOLEH DILAWAN! KUMAT TAHU RASA LO!"

"Bodo amat! Semangat 45! Jangan kalah kayak Bung Tomo di peristiwa 10 November Surabaya! Ayo kita kejar! SUUUUUURRRRTTT!"

Ini masih hari pahlawan btw. Oh ya, Surt jadi ingat Kapitan Pattimura.

 **PLEK!**

Surt dibekep. Matanya disikap kain hitam. Dia melotot. Berontak. Kayak orang kesurupan. Seluruh bandara diem aja. Antara mau nolongin sama takut yang ditolong orang gila.

"APAAN SIH ELU! INI KITA!"

Dan Surt baru sadar. Kalau tangan bau petai yang menyingkapnya tadi adalah milik Fafner.

"APAAN SIH LU! GILA LU! LU MAU NYULIK GUE? GUE BISA DIMARAHIN SAMA BOKAP! BELUM PERNAH NGERASAIN DIBACOK PAKE GOLOK MADURA YA!?"

"Surt.."

Dan mata Surt pun dibuka. Dia tadi nggak kerasa apa-apa. Sungguh. Tapi yang dia Cuma tahu adalah... di depannya ada Camus. Dirinya sekarang di pinggir balkon. Dengan udara yang bersih. Bukan udara AC. Nggak ada tas dan koper-koper. Nggak ada suara _speaker._ Entah dirinya tadi dibius atau gimana tapi..

Di depannya ada Camus.

"Ca-Camus..?"

"Hei."

Cowok itu lagi makan salad wortelnya. Duduk dengan santainya di kursi balkon. Nggak ada tanda-tanda baru pulang sekolah. Cuma baju kasual dan kotak makan salad wortel. Surt makin ngerasa aneh. Dia pun ikutan duduk.

"Anu.."

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang ke saya kalau mau pindah ke Asgard?" tanya Camus langsung. To the point.

Surt diem. Dia bisa jelasin. Tapi nggak tahu gimana caranya.

"Ibuku sakit.." ucapnya kemudian.

"Nah. Itu baru jelas.."

Aquarius kita meminum minumannya. Dia menatap Surt. "Jangan sampai seperti waktu itu.."

Matanya biru, masih seperti dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain.

Perasaan tidak mau ditinggal. Tidak rela Surt pergi.

"Saya tidak mau kamu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti saat saya 6 tahun. Saya makin merasa bersalah."

Ah ya. Waktu itu Surt tidak mengatakan apapun pada Camus soal kepergiannya. Dirinya hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Bahkan sekarang pun. Kalimat 'ibuku sakit' tidak bisa menjelaskan segalanya. Sahabatnya juga pasti tahu itu.

Ya.

Dia memang tahu.

"Tapi nanti aku akan mengunjungimu," kata Surt cepat. Tidak mau Camus lebih kecewa lagi. Pria di hadapannya menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau mengirim _e-mail_ setiap hari?"

"Itu bagus."

"Aku akan mengirimkan foto-fotoku!"

"Itu juga bagus."

"Ah.. tidak biasanya kau selalu setuju denganku," kata Surt dengan nada menggoda. Lalu Camus tertegun. Ah, ekspresi itu.

Balok es dihadapannya memang manis.

"SUUUUUUURRRRT!"

Pria itu tersentak saat hendak mengambil minuman. Kalau saja dirinya benar-benar jadi minum. Pasti akan disemburkan saat itu juga. Surt kaget. Lalu langsung menoleh ke bawah tempat suara dari toa itu berasal.

Di bawahnya ada teman-teman sekelasnya. Membawa spanduk bertuliskan ' **GOOD BYE SURT! KEEP SMILE!'**

"ELU SEMUA UDAH GILAAAAA!" teriak Surt dengan kepala menjorok ke bawah. Demi bisa melihat ekspresi teman-teman seperjuangannya dari atas. Dirinya senang. Terharu. Kesal. Bahagia. Di waktu yang bersamaan. Frodi bawah toa, Baldr menebarkan bunga, Sigmund, Hercules, dan Fafner membawa spanduk.

"JANGAN LUPAIN KITA-KITA YA!"

"ELU HARUS KASIH KABAR KE KITA SETIAP HARI!"

"GUE GAK BAKALAN KANGEN SAMA LU KAMPRET!"

"KALO DIAJAR PAK ANDREAS HATI-HATI YA!"

"OLEH-OLEH JANGAN LUPA! KIRIM SEKALI DALAM SEBULAN!"

"MOGA IBUMU CEPETAN SEMBUUUUUHHH!"

"GOODBYE SURT! KEEP SMILE!"

Surt hampir nangis. Dan hadiah-hadiah dari teman-temannya dilempar ke atas begitu saja. Pas dia tangkap. Dia pun balas teriak. "MAKASIH! GUE SAYANG ELU SEMUAAAAA!"

Camus hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menepuk kepala Surt. Membuatnya menoleh. Lalu memberinya sekotak marsmellow. Coklat beku. Ditusuk-tusuk seperti waktu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

 **PLOK!**

Surt memeluknya. Sangat erat. Sampai kotak di tangan Camus hampir jatuh. Pria itu tersenyum pelan, seakan tidak bersalah. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu.."

Sekarang pesawat milik Surt bisa terbang dengan damai. Diiringi dengan tepukan tangan teman sekelasnya dan tebaran bunga milik Baldr. Semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sampai akhirnya tidak tersisa lagi. Frodi melambai-lambaikan tangan. Begitu juga dengan Camus. Dia melirik teman-teman sekelas sahabatanya itu.

"Saya tadi kurang manis ya?"

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar manis.." kata Sigmund sambil menepuk pundak Camus. "Sweater oversize itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Ah.. kita kebanyakan teriak hari ini.." suara Frodi sudah habis. Dia pun minum air putih. Baldr menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu. Membuatnya cepat pulih.

Camus menatap ke atas. Barangkali ini Cuma sebentar. Sebentar sekali. Tapi dia senang. Puas.

Mungkin yang tadi itu masih kurang. Tapi dalam ingatannya akan terus terpatri. Ah ya, persahabatan itu bukan soal banyaknya momen indah. Seperti pacaran. Sahabat itu kadang-kadang manis sekali.

Terlalu manis sampai tidak bisa dilupakan.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa Surt. Semoga sukses di Asgard.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _ **Written with love,**_

 _ **SR.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **For : Periculum in Mora**_

 _ **Special Thanks : Hades'Ai**_

 _*_ _ **Borders © Amber F(x), SM Entertaiment**_

 _ **All Readers.**_

 **Salam Kompor Gas,**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou.**

 _ **See you next stories.**_

.

.

.

.

"Dimana mereka!"

Saga menatap nyalang anak-anak buahnya. Aiolos melapor.

"Belum ketemu, Pak."

"Cari sampai ketemu! Tidak ada tapi! Nggak ada istirahat! Ngondek! Ngapel! Beli kosmetik! Pokoknya cari terus!"

"Siap pak!"

* * *

 _ **-Terlalu Manis-**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Saint Seiya LC © Shiori Teshirogi.**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me, so, don't like don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **XXX**

 **BONUS CHAPTER : 'WHITE EPILOG'.**

 **XXX**

Saga menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah. Pria itu melangkah naik dari dalam kolam renang. Lalu mengibaskan surai ungunya perlahan.

Tenang saja. Takkan ada yang mimisan dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti saat dirinya masih SMA lalu. Ya, SMA lalu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya baru lulus.

Karena begitu banyak tawaran untuk masuk universitas ternama. Saga tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir harus memilih akan sekolah dimana. Dia sudah menemukan jurusan dan fakultas yang cocok, kemudian menghubungi universitas tempat dia akan masuk dan selesai sudah. Pria itu kini bisa liburan dengan tabungannya yang kelewat banyak.

Yang merepotkan adalah Kanon. Karena meskipun dirinya bisa diterima, memiliki predikat sebagai adik kembar siswa berprestasi takkan membantu bocah biru bandel itu untuk masuk universitas bagus. Tapi syukurlah dengan bantuan Aiolos, Kanon bisa masuk ke universitas yang berbeda dengannya. Bersama 'teman-teman'nya.

Aiolos masuk ke institut yang sama dengan dirinya, Milo, Aiolia, Mu, Shaka, dan yang lain juga demikian. Hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Entah ini takdir atau memang mereka akan selalu bersama bahkan di bangku kuliah sekalipun. Kecuali Camus, dia pergi ke Prancis untuk memenuhi undangan almamater suci Sorbonne. Susah menenangkan Milo belakangan ini. Berpisah dengan sahabat setianya.

Bagaimana dengan rusa api biru kita yang selalu memenuhi 4 chapter terakhir? Tentu saja dia ada di Asgard. Pulang kampung. Kabarnya pria itu bisa bersekolah dengan 'sangat' bahagia.

Saga menatap ke cermin saat dia ada di kamar mandi. Mengeringkan rambutnya dari air yang kelewat banyak.

Musim gugur sudah mulai. Dedaunan kering mulai muncul.

Ah ya, dan tentu saja 'tempat ini' punya banyak sirup maple yang manis.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Lucu!"

 _Rose_ memeluk boneka kucing putih yang cukup besar itu. Begitu menggemaskan seperti yang memeluknya, -narsis dikit kan gak masalah. Lagipula sejak awal _Rose_ gadis baik-baik. Lemah lembut dan tidak sombong kok.-

Dedaunan kering _maple_ memenuhi taman itu. Tapi jalan setapaknya tetap bersih. _Rose_ duduk di bangku taman. Dia tadi menerima undangan kalau akan bertemu di jam segini, tapi tidak tertera namanya.

Harusnya gadis itu waspada, barangkali dirinya akan diculik atau bagaimana. Apalagi dengan 'sogokan' berbagai macam hal yang disukainya terhidang di meja samping bangku yang ditandainya itu. Boneka kucing putih, _macaroon,_ makanan manis, sirup _maple,_ dan juga satu vas bunga kecil yang diisi bunga-bunga cantik. Ini seperti kencan buta.

Tidak. Ini terlalu banyak. Meskipun senang. _Rose_ sendiri juga merasa takut. Yang menyajikan 'sogokan' ini pasti begitu mengenalnya. Sampai tahu kalau sebenarnya dia suka makanan manis. Boneka lucu. Sirup _maple._ Bahkan latar tamannya di tengah musim gugur. Semua ini yang disukai gadis itu.

 _Rose_ menatap boneka kucing itu. Menggerak-gerakkan tangan bonekanya seakan mereka sedang berbincang. Gadis itu menaikkan alis.

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengajakku kemari?"

Boneka itu digelengkannya.

"Apa dia mengenalku sampai sejauh ini?"

Boneka itu diangguk-anggukkannya.

"Apa aku harus bersikap buruk padanya?"

Boneka itu digelengkannya lagi.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia mengajakku kesini?"

"Untuk mengembalikan lagi jepit rambut yang secara ceroboh dia tinggalkan di tasnya yang terjatuh."

Lalu sebuah tangan besar menyampirkan rambut pirangnya ke samping. Menjepitkan sebuah aksesoris bunga mawar di samping telinga gadis itu.

 _Rose_ tersentak. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Surai ungu panjang yang baru ditangkap radar penglihatannya menarik mata. _Rose_ benar-benar sadar sekarang.

Langkah kakinya terdengar tegas, membuat siapapun terjaga. Mata hijaunya bersinar tenang. "Punyamu 'kan?"

Sama seperti waktu itu. Bedanya kali ini Saga memakai pakaian kasual. Sweater _turtleneck_ lengan panjang warna biru tua dengan celana jeans hitam. Tangannya dia simpan di saku celana.

 _Rose_ berkedip. Seperti waktu itu juga. Bedanya wajahnya sudah merah semua. Dia samarkan dengan boneka kucing pemberian pria itu. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang.

"Kak.. Saga..." gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _ **For : Hades'Ai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dengan begini, semua urusan telah selesai.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**


End file.
